Tart's Human Crush
by TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva
Summary: Tart meets a human 12 year old girl named Monkey and is curious about her. Even though he is an alien and she is human why hasn't he killed her? Soon enough they fall in love and Pai doesn't seem to happy about it! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Monkey: hello :) and this is a new story**

**Tart: how many are you gonna make?**

**Monkey; I don't know? Anyways this story was something my friend said I should do, thank you Mew-Pancake**

**Tart: whats this about?**

**Monkey: this is about you and me**

**Tart: makes sense**

**Monkey: the story is about me and Tart cause well...if you read my ToD story chapter 10 you know why**

**Tart: cause we're dating**

**Monkey: don't tell them make them read, anyways this story takes place during the battel and all that shit**

**Tart: please R&R**

"Kish, Pai, I'm bored!" complained the 12 year old brown haired alien **(An: in my world he's 12, Kish is 16, and Pai is 17.)**, who goes by the name Taruto or Tart.

"Then go do something." said the 16 year old green haired alien, who is named Kisshu or Kish.

The purple haired 17 year old alien, who goes by Pai, was testing chemicals ignoring everything going around him. Until Tart tapped his shoulder too take his attention away from the chemicals.

"What Tart?"

"I wanna go to Earth."

"Why are you telling me?"

"So I can go?"

"Go ahead."

Tart cheered and teleported out of the ship. He ended up behind bushes at a park that he made his plant eating food chimera anima. Tart started to look around the bushes too see he could find anything. All he found were leaves, twigs, bugs, and pine needels. He was about to float up to the tree next to him but then a small little giggle caught his attention. He floated up to a branch on the tree to see who it was. Tart saw a girl with blond hair with orange highlights. Tart mesmerized her orange-brown colored eyes filled with happiness, playfull, and mischief. Tart looked at the girl's outfit and it was an orange gathered halter **(its a top that goes around the neck an has no sleeves) **with black flowers on the bottom, black trouser shorts **(short shorts)**, and orange ballerina (**flats)** with a black bow. Her hair style was in a wavy side ponytail. Tart looked at her chest and he gussed she was a 36 C, then he looked at her fully. She looked around 12 and she had good curves and she had a pretty smile. Tart saw a black monkey sitting on her lap sleeping.

_'I wonder what her name is...but she's human.' _ Tart stared at her more and started to wonder if he could date her secretly, but her voice ruined his thoughts.

"It feels so good today doesn't it Banana?" said the 12 year old girl.

_'So the monkey's name is Banana. How is that not surprising?' _ But something cought Tart's attention.

"Yea..." said Banana

_'Wait, did that monkey just talk?' _ Tart moved closer to the edge of the branch.

"Hahaha! Well at least I'm not alone." said the 12 year old

"Why would you be?"

"Well easy, your the only friend I have...except Amy."

"Well Monkey, why don't we go home and call her over?"

_'Her name is Monkey, well thats probably no a surprise I mean she has a pet monkey.' _

"Okay!" Monkey got up with Banana jumping on to her shoulder.

_'I have to follow her.' _ Tart floated up and floated a little closer to the 12 year old girl named Monkey.

Monkey exited the park without acknowledging that a young alien was following her. A few minutes later Monkey reached her house with Tart above her. The house was a two story with a silver car in the driveway, meaning someones home. Monkey entered the gate and went inside. Tart flew down to a window and saw Monkey with a women. Thankfully Tart's an alien so he can hear whats going on.

"Mom I'm home!"

"Hey there sweetie how about you get your little brother so he can set the table."

"Okay!"

Tart turned into a shadow and teleported inside. He saw Monkey and what he thought was her mother.

"Jiro get down here!" yelled Monkey.

"Make me!" yelled a little boy

"If you don't I will pull you out of your bedroom by your ear!" threatened Monkey

_'Wow, she can be mean.'_

"Fine!" Not until a few seconds a little boy who looked around 10, who goes by Jiro, came down stairs. With his dirty blond hair messed up. His brown eyes looking tired and pissed. He had on a grey and black stripped polo shirt on with black baggy pants on. He wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Good, now mom said to set the table."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna be in my room."

"Why? So you can call your bff Amy to tell her that you have no love life and that every boy hates you?"

Monkey grabbed the smugged little Jiro by the shirt and pinned him down on the couch. Not a second later did Jiro looked scared out of his mind.

"How about you shut the hell up or I will make sure you wont have any kids and have a girlfreind. Got it?"

All Jiro did shake his head yes still scared.

"Good." Monkey got off and started going up the stairs.

'That chick must be crazy or she is just going throught something.' Tart flew up the stairs and saw Monkey with her monkey enter an orange door with a poster of a monkey on it. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Tart, still as a shadow, teleported into her bedroom. Tart saw Monkey laying on her stomach at the edge of her bed looking upset, on the verge of crying. Monkey turned on her TV and started to watch it. Tart flew slowly next to her and watched as tears began rolling down her cheeks. Monkey rolled over on to her back and cry silently.

"Maybe Jiro's right. No boy likes me. They don't like cause I'm a tad crazy, random, and weird. Just cause I have a pet monkey and can kick someone's ass in a second means I'm weird. And if a guy did like me he would either dump me after the second date or cheat on me." Monkey began to cry more and hid her face with a monkey pillow.

'Wow, I never a human could be like this, including a human girl.' Banana sat next to Monkey. She took the pillow off her face, sat up, faced Banana, and wiped her face.

"Don't be sad Monkey."

"I can't help it. Most of the people at school hate me."

"Why?"

"They think I'm a slut cause I have a big chest and they don't, except Amy."

"Why does Amy like you?"

"Cause we known each other before bot of us got boobs, as in Pre-K."

"Ohh, why don't guys like you?"

"I don't know, but a lot touch me and stare at me."

"What about Matt?"

"He's gay and my friend."

"Oh..."

'Why am I just standing here? I should introduce myself. But what if she freaks out and thinks I'm some kind of stalker and perve?' Tart looked at Monkey and saw that she was drawing. Tart floated above her and saw her drawing. It was Monkey in a white dress with white flats. It looks like she swinging around a lamp pole in the middle of the night, and it was raining. 'She's good at drawing.'

Monkey's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Amy? I'm fine."

"Tonight? I can't."

"Why? Because today's not a good day and I feel like crap."

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow. Okay, bye."

Monkey hanged up the phone and looked at her picture. She smiled and fliped the page. Tart accidently sneezed and startled Monkey.

'Crap!' Monkey jumped off the bed and grabbed a baseball that was under the bed.

"W-who's there?"

Nothing...

"Tell me! Come out who or whatever you are!"

'Crap, now I have to face her!' Tart floated down a foot away from Monkey.

"Uhh..hi!" Tart said and made Monkey surprised.

"S-show yourself!"

Tart became himself ans scared Monkey. Monkey dropped her bat and started at Tart. She mesmerized the brunettes pigtails and gold orbs. She looked at his shirt that really wasn't a shirt, it was a red and navy shirt that split in the middle that showed his mid-driff and a black bow that held it together, he had white bandages around his arms and ankles, puffy navy blue shorts with two long, wavy navy blue strings in the back, and he had no shoes. He had pointy elf like ears and he looked around 12.

"Wh-who and what are you?" Monkey started to back away a step.

Tart step closer. "My name is Taruto or Tart and I'm an alien."

"Okay, tell me why you are in my room?" Tart was about 11 or 12 centimeters away and Monkey was against the bed. Monkey climbed the bed and backed all the way to the wall by her bed. Tart walked up to the bed and climbed it. He was close to Monkey like about 7 or 6 inches. Monkey was sitting on feet with her hands on either side of her.

"Well, I was curious about you." Tart moved closer, making Monkey more scared. Like come on it's not everyday you see a cute alien boy in your room.

"Why?"

"Your human." Tart moved even more closer.

"Are you gonna rape me?" Tart stared at Monkey confused

"What? NO! I'm not like that, I'm nothing like my older brother!" Monkey sighed in relief.

"That's good! Cause I'm only 12 and I don't need to get raped!" Tart chuckled and shook his head.

"Why would I rape you if I'm only 12?"

"Wait your 12?"

"Yea, why?"

"Cause your like short, no offense cause I'm sort too for my size!"

"How short?"

"4"11, most of the kids at my school are like 5"0 something."

"I'm 4"11 too and I always get called a midget."

"I get called shorty or runt, but I don't mind."

"Why?"

"I'm use to it." Tart moved closer to where his knees and her knees were touching.

"How?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well you hit people with stuff."

"So does my friend, its entertaining."

"But a bat?"

"And a book, mostly a novel." Monkey smiles.

"Wow, you are weird."

"So are you!" Tart smiles.

Monkey and Tart hear a knock on the door and hear Jiro.

"Monkey, dinner is ready!"

"Not hungry!"

"Okay.."

Monkey sighed in relief but Jiro opened the door and saw Tart. Jiro's expression was shocked, as in his mouth was open. Monkey leaped off the bed, closed the door, covered Jiro's mouth, and dragged him over to the bed.

"Let go!" Monkey let go.

"You better shut up."

"Who is he? Why is he here? More in importantly why is he here with you?"

"I'm Tart, I'm an alien, and I was curious about Monkey."

"Okay, why are you curious about my sister?"

"Cause she's human and looks like fun."

Monkey smiled and stuck her tongue out at her brother who did the same. Jiro kept asking questions to Tart like 'What's it like to be an alien?' and 'Why are your ears pointy?' Monkey kept telling Jiro to be a little quieter before there mom comes up. Later it was around 8:00 and Jiro was getting tired and left. Luckly Monkey ate thanks to Jiro bringing food for Tart and Monkey. Jiro left the room to get ready for bed and leaving a stuffed Monkey and Tart alone.

"So that's your little brother?"

"Yea annoying right?"

"More annoying than my brothers."

"How old are they?"

"Ones 16 and the other is 17." Tart crawled over to sit by Monkey.

"So they are bot in high school?"

"We don't go too school."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of our ears."

"Well you should go to school with me. It would be so much better."

"You know your human right?"

"Yea."

"And I'm an alien?"

"Yea?"

"I'm suppose to kill humans."

"Then why aren't you killing me?" The question stunned Tart he didn't know why he hasn't killed her. Does he like her? Does he want to be her friend? Does he want to be more than a friend to her?

**Monkey: did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Do I need to improve?**

**Tart: please review **


	2. Tart's Dream

**Monkey: hello and welcome to chappie 2!**

**Tart: Monkey-Lover-25 does not own TMM**

**Monkey: I wish I did**

**Tart: hey I'm right here**

**Monkey: I know (kisses Tart)**

**Tart: (kisses back and blushes) hee hee**

_Flashback_

"_Then why aren't you killing me?" The question stunned Tart he didn't know why he hasn't killed her. Does he like her? Does he want to be her friend? Does he want to be more than a friend to her?_

"Well..." Monkey was looking at Tart with curiosity in her eyes. Tart shifted under her gaze and looked at her digital orange clock on her yellow walls. It said 9:00 pm. _'I have to go before Kish and Pai get suspicious.' _Tart got off her bed and turned to her.

"I have to go, and I don't know why I haven't killed you yet. Maybe your just lucky." Before could teleport away, Monkey grabbed his right wrist and looked up at Tart from her bed. Tart looked down at her and gave her a confused look.

"When will I see you again?" Tart's eyes went wide and he started to think. _'I can probably come back tomorrow, as long as I tell Kish and Pai I'm going to the park.'_ Tart gave a small sigh and looked back at Monkey.

"Maybe tomorrow." With this Monkey smiled at Tart, let go of his wrist. And let Tart teleport.

Tart teleprted into the ships living room. Pai was probably in his lab and Kish was possibly stalking the old hag. Tart went to the couch and turned on the TV. Tart felt weight on the other side of the couch. Tart looked up and saw Kish smirking at Tart sitting right next to him.

"What?" Kish shook his head and them begun smirking again at the little brunette short alien.

"Oh nothing, except where have you been?" Tart looked at Kish with big eyes then stared at his feet. _'I can tell him I was with a girl, much less a regular 12 year old human girl.' _Tart looked up a little to the side and saw Kish smirking more to where you can see one of his fangs.

"Well Tart?" _'Here goes nothing..'_ Tart gave a small sigh and looked at Kish fully.

"Well...I was at the park."

"And.."

"And I saw a girl, around my age." Kish scooted closer to Tart to figure out what else.

"What did you do?"

"Well first I hid in a tree and figured out her name."

"What's her name?"

"Monkey."

"Well that's a strange name."

"She has a black monkey named Banana."

"Explains things, go on."

"Well I followed her home to see what else I could find out. I found out she has a 10 year old brother, a mom, and two best friends. I also found out no one at school like her cause they she's weird cause she could kick someones ass in a nano second."

"Go on."

"She loves to draw and sing."

"How did you fing these things out?"

"I entered her room but I was a shadow. But I got caught."

"How?"

"I accidently snezzed and she started to freak out. When I showed her myself she kept backing away until we both ended up on the bed. We started to talk and then her brother came in and asked me questions. Then later she asked me why haven't I killed her."

"What did you say?"

"That I didn't know why I haven't." Tart looked over at Kish and saw him smirking. What is that perve thinking?

"Is she cute?" That statement made Tart blushed and go wide eyeied.

"Uh...umm...she's nice and cool...but...umm..." Kish leaned closer to the flustered Tart and chuckled.

"You like her I can tell."

"I just met her." Tart began to blush a more deeper red and moved away from Kish, but Kish moved closer.

"So that didn't stop me from instantly falling in love with Ichigo."

"Then she started to het you since you stole her first kiss." Kish slapped Tart behind the head.

"Shut up! We are focusing on you and this Monkey chick! Now what does she look like and give details!"

"Well...she has blond wavy hair with orange highlights, she is my height, she has range-brown eyes, long black eyelashes, love's to wear black, white, yellow, and orange clothes, and uhh...can I say what I thought?"

"Sure as long as its interesting."

"I figured out she wears a 36 C bra and has uhh...umm...cute ass..." Tart began to blush and looked at Kish slightly. Kish was lightly chuckling and smileing. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! Did you tell her this?"

"N-no! Wh-why would I!" Tart began to get more flustered, but not just from embarrassment, but from anger.

"Calm down, I was just kidding." Kish got off the couch and went to the kitchen. Tart crossed his arms over his chest looking pissed.

"Sure you were." mumbled Tart. Tart teleported out of the living room to his bedroom. It was a black-red-white themed bedroom with a double bed. He had a red laptop on his desk, a plasma TV in front of his bed, and a bathroom across from his bed. Tart walked over to his black-and-white dresser and got out a black muscle shirt, red plaid pants, and white boxers. He went to his red-and-black bathroom and started to run the bath water. He got undressed, turned to water off, and stepped into the tub. _'I wonder what Monkey's doing?' _With a snap of Tart's fingers a big screen appeared on the shower wall. On the screen was Monkey and Tart was watching her.

_On screen_

_Monkey was getting an orange tank top, black booty shorts, orange-and-black polka dot knee high socks, and an orange pair of underwear. She went to her bed and got dressed. Monkey took her hair out of her side ponytail and left it down. She got out her drawing pad, a drawing pencil and eraser, and some colors. Monkey started to draw a head, then eyes that looked like Tart's, a nose and mouth like Tart's, a fang in the mouth, eyebrows above the eyes, drew two pigtails on the top of its head, bangs covering its forehead, she drew the body laying down, she then drew Tart's shirt and shorts, next were the wrist and ankel bands, lastly she drew some flowers around the body, she then colored the picture, and then she wrote the name of it was suppose to be. Monkey wrote Tart in Flowers and singed her name at the bottom._

_Monkey kissed the picture like she always does and ripped the picture out. She put the picture on her wall full of drawings. Some of her and her friends, her, and since she met Tart she drew three pictures of him. One of them was on she just drew, the second one was a picture of Tart holding Monkey in his arms, his arms are around Monkey's shoulders, and the third one was of Tart sitting next to Monkey in afield with green grass and white flowers. They were holding hands while sitting next to each other. Monkey finished putting the picture on her wall and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done she got in her bed, turned off her lamp next to her bed, and fell asleep._

Tart was done in the bathroom and in his pajamas when Monkey got in bed. Tart snapped the screen out of his room and smiled. He entered his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_Tart's dream_

_Where am I? Tart was in a field full of green grass and while flowers. Tart was in his regular clothes and started to get confused. He started to walk around a bit until he saw Monkey. Monkey's hair was straight down, wearing a white dress that tied around her neck, and white flats. Her hair was flowing around with the wind. She had a smile on her face and was humming. Tart walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Monkey stopped humming and turned around and saw Tart. Monkey stood up and hugged Tart. Tart started to blush madly._

_"Hey Tart!"_

_"Hey Monkey, um where am I?"_

_"In my field. Like it?" Tart looked behind Monkey and it was beautiful._

_"Yea it's really pretty out here."_

_"I know. So you wanna sit down?"_

_"Umm...sure." Tart didn't know that Monkey would take his hand, but she did. Monkey dragged Tart near the middle of the field and sat down next to each other. Tart layed down on his back looking at the sky. Monkey layed right next to him and put her head on his chest. Tart blushed and wrapped his arm around Monkey. He looked back up to the sky and saw a cloud that looked like a monkey._

_"Hey, that looks like a monkey!" Tart showed Monkey the cloud._

_"Hahaha it does." Monkey looked up at Tart. Tart noticed Monkey looking at him so he looked at her. Tart and Monkey stared at each other for a little while. Monke moved closer to Tart until they were inches apart. Tart moved closer this time and there lips were brushing against each other. Then they-_

Tart woke up and started to breath heavily and started to blush. Tart shooked his head and was trying to figure out why he was dreaming like that. Tart layed back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

Tart woke up around 9:25 am. He got off his bed and got his regular alien clothes. Tart entered his bathroom to see a smirking Kish.

"What Kish?"

"Oh nothing, except are you visiting your little human girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend and what if I am?"

"Well let me meet this girl." Tart was putting on his shirt on when Kish finished his sentence.

"Why?" Tart was putting on his shorts and wrapping the wrist and ankle bands on.

"Cause I wanna see if I approve."

"I don't need your approval!" snapped Tart. Tart was tieing his hair in too his pigtails.

"Oh come one, please?" Tart looked slightly over Kish, who was giving Tart the puppy dog eyes. Tart could never resisted the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh...fine! You can come!"

"Yes!" Kish and Tart teleported in Monkey's room to find Monkey in a orange t-shirt with a black peace sign on it, a black mini skirt, orange leggings coming mid leg, and black high tops. Her hair was in her usual wavey side ponytail. Monkey got off the chair and walked over to Tart.

"Hey Tart, umm...whos he?" Monkey said while pointing to Kish.

"Oh thats Kish my brother I told you about."

"Oh...hi I'm Monkey!"

"Ohhh...I know who you are." Tart elbowed Kish in the ribs. "OW!"

"Shut up! Anyways um...whe-"

"Did you know Monkey that you look super hot today?" Tart kicked Kish's shin.

"Ignore him!"

"I can do that. Well do you wanna stay in my room?"

"Uhh..I guess."

"Okay, um Tart ou can sit by me and Kish can pull up a chair in front of the bed." Monkey took Tart to the bed with her while Kish grabbed a chair and sat in front of Tart and Monkey.

"So Monkey?"

"Yea Kish?"

"Did you know Tart had a romance dream about you two?" Monkey blushed and looked down while Tart who glared at Kish in a way like how did he know that?

"N-no I didn't know that."

"Kish?"

"Yes midget?"

"How did you know that?"

"Pai's dream watcher."

"You bastard get back here!" Kish jumped off the chair and Tart followed him. They were outside of Monkeys window chasing each other. Monkey just stared and started to think. _'Why did Tart dream about me and him? Did we kiss? What was it about?' _

**Monkey: I hoped you like the second chappie**

**Tart: please review**


	3. A Monkey Kiss

**I don't own TMM thats own by Mia Ikumi and MMP is own by 4kids (sadly they suck)**

**Monkey: heres chappie three for Tart's Human Crush :)**

**Tart: -sigh-**

**Monkey: whats wrong?**

**Tart: when we get the exciting parts?**

**Monkey: whenever I feel its the right time**

**Tart: -sigh- fine, Monkey-Lover-25 does not own TMM or MMP**

_Flashback_

_'Why did Tart dream about me and him? Did we kiss? What was it about?'_

After about an hour of Tart chasing Kish around Monkey's lawn, Monkey grabbed both of them by there shirts and dragged them to her room. When reached Monkey's room Monkey put Kish in the chair in front of her bed and Tart rested his back against her wall near her bed. Monkey looked at Tart too see him aggravated, looking out the window. Tart turned too see Monkey and folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay, are you two done?" Monkey looked back and forth to Tart, to Kish, and back to Tart.

"Yea, as long as Kish leaves." Tart gave a death glare to Kish which made Kish get up.

"Fine, I'll leave, but you need to be home around 5 'kay?"

"Fine." With that Kish teleported away. But Kish didn't teleport home, he teleported to a tree near Monkey's window and watched everything. Tart got off the wall and walk over next to Monkey, sat down next to her, and sighed. Monkey looked over to Tart and saw him with his eyes closed.

"So what do you want to do?" said Tart who looked over slightly at Monkey. Monkey put her head in her hands and looked at the wall across the room.

"We could...oh wait my friends are coming over!"

"When?"

"Soon! So do you wanna stay to play with us?" Tart looked at Monkey and nodded a yes. "Great! Now you get to play Truth or Dare with us!"

"What?" Tart stared at Monkey with wide eyes.

"Yea Truth or Dare have you ever played?"

"Yea when I was younger, but how many people are there?"

"Well there's Amy, Violet, Matt, and Damien."

"So that's three girls and three boys?"

"Yep!" There was a knock at Monkey's door. Monkey opened her door to see Amy, Violet, Matt, and Damien. Monkey opened the door and they came in.

"So Monkey who's he?" Amy said while pointing to Tart.

"Oh that's Tart my friend." Tart waved.

"Hi"

"Hey I'm Matt and this is Damien." Matt a boy who has shaggy brown hair, green eyes, blue polo shirt, and blue ripped up baggy jeans, pointing to a guy named Damien with straight black hair, brown eyes, a black and white cross shirt, and black baggy jeans.

"Hey!" Damien shook Tart's hand.

"Hi I'm Amy and that's Violet." Amy a girl with red wavy shoulder length hair, a green peace t-shirt, black shorts, and blue-green eyes, pointing to a girl named Violet with violet straight back length hair, sapphire eyes, a purple-white dress knee length.

"Hi!" Monkey clapped her hands.

"Okay! We have to sit in a circle."

"Right, so Matt next to Violet, me next to Damien, and Monkey next to Tart right?"

"Yea, that's my name."

"Okay." said Amy. Matt sat next to Violet, Violet sat next to Amy, Amy sat next to Damien, Damien sat next to Monkey, Monkey sat next to Tart, and Tart sat next to Matt.

"Of course these dares go to rated G to Pg to Pg to Pg-13 or more." Tart stared at Monkey.

"Don't worry Tart its totally fine!"

"Okay, so these aren't too wrong?" Monkey looked over to Amy, who was smirking.

"Amy!"

"Well they sorta are, depends asking the Truth and telling the Dare. Violet?"

"Well...I won't promise anything!" Monkey sighed.

"Lets get this stupidity over with." Amy went first.

"Okay Tart! Truth or Dare?"

"Umm...Truth."

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I listen to Rock, Pop, Hip-Hop, Rap, and Techno."

"Wow just like Monkey! Now Tart pick someone."

"Okay...umm...Matt, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Put a piece of ice down your shirt and danced around till it falls out."

"That's an easy dare." Matt got a piece of out and put it down. He started to dance around like an idiot. Everyone started laughing. About three minutes the piece of ice fell out and Matt ate it.

"EWWWW!" Monkey said.

"Well then Monkey, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare..but nothing to disgusting!"

"Aww that just ruins everything!"

"Well Tart never done this before so he doesn't need to see all...that."

"Ohhh, so your waiting?" Monkey grabbed one of her pillows and threw it a Matt laughing.

"Hmmmm...Monkey flavored."

"That's just wrong, just give me my dare."

"Okay I dare you too...KISS TART!"_'WHAT!'_ Monkey looked over to Tart to see him blushing and looking down at the floor. "You have to do it, its a dare."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." Monkey pulled Tart's head up to her's, even though there the same height. Monkey moved a little closer too Tart but stopped to think. Tart didn't stop he just moved closer. Monkey moved back and ended up under Tart, blushing. The position they were in was Tart on top of Monkey moving closer, his arms and legs on either side of Monkey, Monkey was under Tart, arms supporting her up, and legs between Tart. Monkey seemed too not want the kiss but underneath she would never admit it, she wanted it really bad. Without thinking Monkey closed her eyes and let Tart move closer to her. Tart and Monkey lips were brushing against each other, making the two twelve year old to blush. Tart planted his lips on to Monkey's**. **_'She smells like vanilla ice cream.' _Tart brushed his tongue against Monkey's lips to ask for enter but Amy pushed the two "love birds" away. Monkey and Tart sat up and blushed.

"He said kiss, not make out!"

**Monkey: chappie three sorry if it's short :( try my best next time :)**

**Tart: (dazed) we...kissed...**

**Monkey: we kiss all the time**

**Tart: I know but- (Monkey kisses Tart)**

**Kish: REVIEW! Or No MORE!**


	4. WHAT!

**Monkey: MY MOUTH HURTS!**

**Tart: then don't eat**

**Monkey: but I'm hungry...sorta...not really**

**Tart: (takes hot dog away) no eating Monkey**

**Monkey: :( okay anyways here is chppie 4**

**Tart: hate your new user name...Storm(ick)xMonkeyxLover **

**Monkey: do it right**

**Tart: fine...StormxMonkeyxLover does NOT own TMM or MMP**

After a few akward moments between Monkey and Tart during the Truth or Dare game with Monkey's friends, they all left and Amy gave a wink to Monkey...for some unknown reason. Tart had to leave so Monkey asked him when they will hang out again, Tart said soon, probably, then teleported away.

Monkey was left in her room thinking of the kiss Tart and her shared. Monkey was wearing a long sleeve orange shirt and orange and black plaid pants. She was sitting on her bed head in hands, smiling and blushing. Monkey was playing the scene of her and Tart kissing in her head over and over and over again. The way there lips fitted perfectly, how his lips felt nice on her lips, how he smelt wonderful, and then its when he was trying to french kiss her. Monkey fell on her pillow remembering how she felt when she felt Tart's tongue rub against her lips. Monkey placed two of her fingers on her lips and traced where Tart's lips were at a few hours ago.

Monkey decided to go to bed, so she took of her hair of of the ponytail and let it fall down. She layed her head on her pillow and fell fast asleep.

Tart was watching Monkey on her windowsill. Tart put his head in his hand and sighed. Tart felt a rush of wind behind his, he turned around to find a smirking Kish.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, its just its 9."

"WHAT?"

"Shh...you dont want to wake up the girl you kissed do you?"

"She's not my-wait...how did you know I kissed her?"

"Saw the whole thing."

Tart tackled Kish to a trunk of a tree near Monkey's room.

"Why?"

"Nothing better to do...so how was it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

Before Tart knew it Kish teleported them into the ships living room to find a really pissed off Pai. Tart got off of Kish who teleported away smirking. Tart looked down to the floor and gulped.

"Tart...where have you been?"

"I...uhh...ummm.."

"There is no need to lie."

"W-why?"

"Oh you thought I wouldn't find out that you were hang out with a human? None the less a human girl did you?"

"N-no..."

"Did you think I wouldn't find out that tonight that you went to her house, play a game with her and her friends, and then kiss her?"

"I...well...you see.."

"What?"

"Never mind it's nothing."

Pai grabbed Tart by his shirt and stared at the frightened alien. Pai closed his eyes a saw whats in Tart's mind. Monkey in a cute little dress holding Tart's hand and kissing him. Pai opened his eyes to find a blushing Tart."

"Heehee..."

"Why so embarrassed?"

"D-did you just see what was in my mind?"

"Yep."

Pai let go of Tart and turned his back to Tart.

"So I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Are you gonna put me in the chamber and hurt me?"

"Nope."

'WHAT?'

"What? Why not?"

"I think that's a bit too hasty so I have a better idea."

"And that would be..."

"Your under house-arrest."

"WHAT? Pai you can't!"

"I'm the oldest and I can do whatever I want!"

"But why house-arrest? Why not hurt me? Punish me?"

"Cause your are NOT suppose to be infatuating with humans!"

"But this one's different!"

"Why? Cause you think she's cute? Fun to be around? What Tart?"

"You...you..."

"I what?"

Tears started to run down Tart's face with memories of the kiss he shared with Monkey came into his mind.

"YOU JUST HATE TO SEE ME HAPPY DON'T YOU!"

Pai was started by Tart's outburst and to see the courageous Tart crying, over a human girl. Pai sighed and put a hand on Tart's shoulder.

"What's the girl's name?"

"Monkey."

"Monkey what?"

"I never asked her last name."

"I'll look her up."

Pai went to his computer and looked up Monkey in video form. Tart was wiping his eyes and went over to Pai. The computer showed a girl around 12, blond hair with orange highlights down, in and orange long sleeve shirt and orange and black plaid pants; sleeping on an orange and black zebra print bed.

"Is that her?"

"Yea. Why are you doing this?"

"Watch the screen."

"O-okay."

Pai teleported away leaving a confused Tart. Tart sat on the pedestal and watched the large screen. Tart saw Pai in Monkey's room staring at her with a cold expression.

_'Is he gonna kill her? Please let him just be there to talk to her, NOT kill her.' _

**Monkey: how was that?**

**Tart: why ask me?**

**Monkey: I'm not asking you I'm askin the reviewers**

**Tart: oh...R&R**


	5. Monkey and Tart feelings

**Monkey: I got bored so here's chappie 5!**

**Tart: already thought of the chapter?**

**Monkey: I wasn't paying attention in Reading class so yea**

**Tart: that's a great time to be thinking about a chapter**

**Monkey: there was a person on the computer reading the story...which lasted the whole class period so yea...and we dont have test in that class**

**Tart: why?**

**Monkey: I'm not the teacher**

**Tart: right...StormxMonkeyxLover does not under any circumstances own TMM or MMP**

Tart was on the pedestal, siting, watching the screen that was floating above the green room. On the screen was a smiling, sleeping Monkey who was getting a clod glare from Pai, unknowable about whats going on. Pai took out his fan and put it near his face. Tart eyes went wide and he started to get scared. Taruto teleported too Monkey's room as fast as he could.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!"

Pai pointed at the sleeping body with his fan. Lighting was coming from the fan and was about to kill her until...

"NO!"

BOOM! Pai saw Tart kneeing on the ground holding his arm trying to stop the blood. Monkey woke up and saw Tart. Monkey got some towels and got down onto the floor next to Tart.

"Wh-what happened?" Tart pointed to Pai. "Whos he?"

"M-my brother."

"Ohh..." Monkey told Tart to hold the towel onto his arm while she got the First Aid kit.

"Taruto..."

"What!" Pai jumped from Tart's outburst.

"Gomen."

"You should be, you almost killed my friend."

"This friend of your is a human Taruto and yo-"

"SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear it!"

"But your not suppose to befriend a human."

"What did she do? She isn't harming anyone! She's not I repeat NOT doing anything to stop us! So why can't I like her? Huh? Why Pai?"

"Cause.."

"Cause why? Cause she's human?"

"NO MORE!"

Tart rested his back against the side of Monkey's bed hitting his leg on something. Tart saw a notepad that said 'Songs!'. Tart opened the notepad up and saw a song titled called _'Remedy By: Little Boots'_ and it read:

_I can see you stalking like a predator  
I've been here before  
Temptation calls like Adam to the apple  
But I will not be caught  
Cos I can read those velvet eyes  
And all I see is lies_

_No more poison, killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy  
I'll start stop praying  
Cos I'm not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy_

_I'll move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh_

_Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope  
All I've got's the floor  
Yeah you can try but I found the antidote  
Music is the cure  
So you can try to paralyze but I know best this time_

_No more poison, killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy  
I'll start stop praying  
Cos I'm not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy_

_Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh_

_And when the music fades away  
I know I'll be OK  
Contagious rhythms in my brain  
Let it play_

_No more poison, killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy  
I'll start stop praying  
Cos I'm not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy_

_Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh_

_Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy, oh a oh a oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy, oh a oh a oh_

Tart smiled at it and closed the notepad. Tart heard Pai clear his throat which made Tart look up at Pai and give his a cold, pissed off glare.

"What now?"

"Why sis you jump in front of the attack?"

"Cause..."

"Cause why Taruto?"

"Cause maybe...its complicated." Tart looked down at his feet and gave a loud, confused sigh.

"How?"

"Cause I'm alien and she's human and you wouldn't understand."

"You like her don't you?" Tart looks up at Pai with a confused look, still putting pressure on his wound.

"Like how?"

"Like, you wanna date her." Tart blushed a slight shade of pink and looked back down to the ground.

"Well...if I do you wouldn't accept it."

"I like a human too Taruto."

"Yea who?"

"Lettuce."

"The green mew?"

"Yea. And Kish likes the pink mew Ichigo."

"I'm the odd one out."

"Well she is human isn't she?"

"Yea, but not a mew mew, which makes me the odd one out."

Monkey comes back in with a antibiotics, wipes, and a HUGE band-aid. Monkey rand over to Tart and sat right next to him. Monkey took off the towel to see the wound.

"It looks pretty deep."

"Will I be okay?" Monkey smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Its not _that _bad, but it's deep and could get infected if you don't clean it everyday." Monkey puts up the antibiotic liquid and shakes it to show Tart what it looks like.

"We don't have any of that. Do we Pai?"

"Gomen, no." Tart sighed and gave Monkey a sad look.

"Well..you could always come here and I can clean it. Is that okay?" Monkey looks up to Pai.

"Sure, as long as your helping and NOT doing anything else."

"Why not?"

"Cause Taruto does not need to get distracted." That last comment made Tart really pissed.

"You think I will get distracted?"

"Hai."

"How could you think that?" Monkey place a hand on Tart's shoulder and rubbed it, trying to clam down.

"Calm down, you don't need to yell at your brother."

"Sometimes he deserves it, like now!"

"But I need to but the liquid on your wound, so I need you too relax and not move."

"Why?"

"It will sting, which means its gonna hurt a little."

"Okay."

"Good."

Monkey took the top off of the antibiotic liquid and put a little on the top Tart's arm. When it reached the wound Tart started to suck in his breath, which to Monkey's reflexes made her take Tart's hand. Monkey put a little more on which was making Tart wince in pain. Tart looked at the wound to see it white instead of red with bubbles popping. Tart was about to poke it before Monkey took Tart other hand and put it down. Tart looked down too see Monkey holding both of his hands to make sure he's okay, but Tart began too blush and look away; still having his hands token away from Monkey. The antibiotic liquid was starting to burn Tart's skin and wound causing him to scream.

"OW!"

Monkey covered his mouth with her hands, I mean come on...its midnight.

"Shush. My parents are asleep."

Monkey took her head back and began to wipe lightly the antibiotic liquid off of Tart's skin except the wound with the towel. Tart kept moving away making Pai gave Tart a 'suck it up' look. Monkey had to sit on Tart's legs causing him to blush.

"Sorry but your moving."

Tart felt Monkey's butt moving causing him too blush more. Tart looked at Monkey innocently causing Monkey to look at Tart instead of his arm. Monkey realized how close they were making her blush, but she kept on working on Tart's wound. Once Monkey was done she got of the flustered boy and put the towel in the basket. Monkey left to but the stuff back in the First Aid kit.

"Okay...that was the most awkwardest position ever!"** (A/N: That's what she said :P)  
**

"I felt nothing."

"You just been standing there that's why!"

"I know and I feel no pain what-so-ever."

"That's cause you didn't get attacked and sat on by a girl you have a crush on..oops!"

"Wait what did you say?"

"I said nothing!"

"You said you have a crush on the human girl...when did you start getting these feelings?"

"Wh-when I-I kissed her..."

"Interesting..."

"What are you thinking?"

"Maybe I was wrong."

"Bout..."

"You can date her."

"Really?"

"As long as you don't have sex with her."

"I'M 12!"

"So...you turn 13 next month."

"Good point.."

"And you never know maybe she's ready too have sex."

"What 12 year old would know about sex?"

"You and all the 7th graders since they are learning about sex."

"Oh I learned that when I was 8!"

Pai and Tart turned around too see a smirking Monkey leaning on the doorway. Monkey walks over and sits by Tart and is still smirking.

"Your a sick child."

"Hey if you have Birth Control since 11 you need to know about sex."

Tart looked over at Monkey and stared at her.

"Your not a virgin?"

Monkey's flushed and Tart upside the head.

"I'm too a virgin you idiot!"

"Well since you take it.."

"For girl things you idiot!"

Tart's face goes red.

"I feel like a moron!"

"Yea ya should and besides who would I do it with?"

Tart didn't want to say his answer and Pai knew Tart wanted to say him cause Pai can tell Tart likes Monkey...a lot. Tart chuckled which mad Monkey look at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing.." said Tart smirking.

"Tell me!"

"Nah I'm good." this comment made Pai smile a little.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Monkey sat on Tart's lap again and pulled Tart closer by his sorta shirt.

"Nope."

"Fine then I'll do another resolution."

Monkey let go of Tart's shirt and started to pull down his pants causing Tart to blush and making Monkey smirk.

"Okay I'm gonna go."

"DON'T YOU DARE! You have too tell Kish about all this!" Tart said still blushing and refusing to tell Monkey anything while his pants were almost to his thighs showing his red boxers. "Would you stop!"

"Tell me why you were chuckling and then I'll stop!"

"Fine I'll tell you! J-just stop cause it looks like your about to do_ it _with me."

Monkey smiled and giggled. She pulled up Tart's pants but wouldn't get off of Tart.

"C-can you get off?"

"No."

"Your stubborn."

"So are you now what were you chuckling about?"

Tart looked at Pai who just shrugged his shoulders telling him to go on. What will Tart do? He can't just straight up say that he likes Monkey. He cant straight up say to Monkey that he is _willing _to do it with her.

**Tart: O.O that was fun**

**Monkey: yea a little rated M but I don't care =)**

**Tart: like usual..**

**Monkey: who cares nowadays? Anyways the chappie when I decide to do the sex scene with Tart and me it will be a seprate story and it will be in the rated M section.**

**Tart: that wont be for awhile**

**Monkey: yea I'll tell all you people before hand like the chappie before the lemon scene**

**Tart: if your gonna read it go to the rated M section**

**Monkey: anyways R&R**


	6. Romantic Moment

**Monkey: helloz =)**

**Tart: are you seriously not I repeat NOT paying attention in Reading class?**

**Monkey: that would be correct**

**Tart: (sweat drop) why are you updating this so early?**

**Monkey: I'm gonna be in the hospital next Friday so yea (kisses cheek) read disclaimer**

**Tart: StormxMonkeyxLover does NOT own TMM or MMP**

Tart was flustered, trying to figure out how to tell Monkey he likes her. Monkey was still sitting on Tart playing with the bow on his shirt, since she looked bored. Pai was still with Monkey and Tart watching what will happen. And thank GOD Pai broke the awkward silence.

"Tart."

"Hai?"

"Wrap this up."

Tart looked at Monkey too see she stopped playing with his bow and started to get tired, she was yawning and rubbing her eyes. Monkey got off of Tart and sat really close to him, and laid her head down on Tart's shoulder causing him to blush.

"M-Monkey?"

"Hai?"

"I have too tell you something."

Monkey picked her head up and looked sleepily at Tart.

"What is it?"

"Well...I wanted too tell you that...th-that I-I..l-like you..."

Tart was blushing like crazy while Monkey was staring at him wide eyeied. Tart looked over slightly at Monkey and blushed more but this time from embarrassment.

"Today would be a good time to say something."

"Wow...y-you like me?"

"Yea..."

Monkey wrapped her arms around her legs and brought them close to her face. She laid her head down on her knees and looked over and Tart.

"Heehee"

"What?"

"Its nice to know you like me."

Monkey got back on Tart's legs and leaned forward a little closer to the young, flustered alien's face.

"W-why?"

"Cause...maybe..I like you too."

Tart blushed a brighter red while Monkey blushed a slight shade of a bright red. Pai got up and went over too the little couple.

"Taruto, its time to go."

"Okay. Hold on."

"Okay."

Tart looked back at Monkey and smiled a little and her smiled, cutesy face. Tart grabbed Monkey's hands and pushed her a little closer so their noses could touch.

"Monkey? Do you wanna go out with me?"

"S-sure.."

Monkey blushed and gave Tart a sly smile. Tart, still holding Monkey's hands, moved her hands so they were behind Tart making her leaning forward more. Tart brushed his lips against Monkey's making the small, flustered Monkey to blush. Tart planted his lips on Monkey's and wrapped his arms around her waist. The position they were in was Tart under Monkey, holding her waist, Monkey, sitting on Tart's hips, legs and hands on either side of Tart. Monkey puled away making Tart a little upset but he he had too go and she was tired.

"You have to go."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I don't think Pai-oniisama will give you a choice."

Tart and Monkey looked over at Pai too see Pai give Tart a 'lets leave before it goes _too _far' kind of look. Monkey got off of Tart, much to his dislike, and let him get up. Tart took Monkeys hand and helped her up. Monkey kissed Tart on the cheek and hugged him. Tart wrapped his arms around Monkey's waist and hugged her back. Tart broke the hug and flew out the room with Pai. He turned back around and winked at Monkey, receiving a kiss blown from Monkey. And with that, Tart flew off.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Monkey was running down the block like it as nobody's business. But why?

**Monkey: I know short chappie but I'm listening to my Tar-Tar-kun's song Panic by his voice actor...I LOVE IT! I downloaded it and in best quality!**

**Tart: she downloaded it cause all the videos with that song on Youtube are bad quality**

**Monkey: YEP!**

**Tart: please R&R**


	7. Nightmare & Situation

**Monkey: hiya and here's chappie 7!**

**Tart: you really are concentrating on this story more than the others**

**Monkey: yea well this story is always on my mind somehow**

**Tart: oh...StormxMonkeyxLover does not own TMM or MMP**

Monkey was running but not too her new alien boyfriend, she was running _away_ from Tart. Monkey was in her pajamas and it seemed like the sky darkened and thickened. Monkey wasn't wearing any shoes so her feet were hurting from all the running. Monkey was coughing and breathing heavily. _'When did this happen? Am I dreaming? Whats going on?' _were the thoughts running through Monkey's head. She heard an evil chuckle that made her stop in her tracks. Monkey was looking everywhere too see where it came from and then Tart appeared right in front of her. Tart gripped tightly around Monkey's wrist. Monkey was struggling to get of his grip but he was too strong.

"Taruto! Let me go!"

"Nah, I think I'll keep you like this."

"Like what? Suffocating?"

"Like I said if you wont do _it _with me than you will die with every other human on this pathetic planet!"

Monkey stood frozen in Tart's grip and stared at him wide eyed. He wouldn't actually kill her would he? Tart smirked and took this the time to kill her once and for all, but as soon as he gets what he wants. Tart pushed Monkey against the wall and kissed her roughly. Monkey started to bash around in protest and she thought of something. She kneed him right in his 'private' making him fall to the ground. Monkey took this as the time to run away but that only made things worse. Tart was right about Monkey flying and had those jellyfish like things it his hands. He threw it at Monkey causing her to hit the ground, hard. She was bleeding pretty badly and all the heard before her vision blacked out was Tart's evil chuckle.

Monkey woke up, breathing heavily. She sat up and looked at herself. She was fine no blood, cuts, or bruises. Monkey got of her bed and went into her bathroom to look at her face. She was pale like a ghost and was holding her heart to try to calm down.

Monkey grabbed her black monkey slippers and jumped out of her window and landed on a tree branch. She slid all the way down to the bottom and walked away from her house. She ended up at the park. It was bare and quite. She ran over to a swing set and sat on a swing. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. _'Why am I crying? Tart would never EVER do that to me. Or would he?' _

Tart was on a nightly walk like he does every night. He ended up at the park too see a young girl crying on a swing, but not just any girl, but Monkey. Tart ran over to her and knelt down in front of her, ignoring the pain that his arm was giving from earlier. Tart lifted Monkey's head up to see dried up tears and tears on her face. Monkey fell out of the swing and landed in Tart's lap, crying in his shoulder. Tart took his good arm and started to pat her back and making soothing sounds too trying calm her down. _'Why is she crying?' _

"Hey."

Monkey sniffed and look up at Tart. Tart took his bad arm, ignoring the pain, and wiping away the tears.

"Why are you crying?"

Monkey told Tart all about her dream or shall we call it a nightmare. She told him how Tokyo looked almost destroyed and how the sky was thick and it was hard too breath. How Tart was trying too kill her and want to do it with her. When she told him how he killed her she started to cry again and Tart pulled Monkey closer to him and rubbed her back with his good arm. With his bad arm still ignoring the pain, he was messing with he messed up hair. After a few minutes Monkey stopped crying and smiled slyly up at Tart.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. Can you walk me back home?"

"Sure."

Tart stood up and gave Monkey the hand too his good arm. Monkey took it and stood up holding Tart's hand and resting her head on his shoulder. Tart looked over at Monkey and smiled a little. _'How did I get so lucky? To find someone like her?' _Monkey looked at Tart to see him smiling at Monkey making her blush a little. After the little couple walked hand in hand they finally reached Monkey's house. Tart grabbed Monkey by the waist and flew her up to her window. He put her down on her bed and laid down next to her. Monkey looked down at Tart's arm and looked worried.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not really?"

"Do you need a new band aid?"

"Probably."

"'Kay hold on."

Monkey got off the bed to get the cleaning stuff, a towel, and a new band aid. Tart looked down at his clothes to see that he was still his alien clothes. Tart decided to take a shower to clean some of the wound and clean himself up. He entered Monkey's bathroom and turned the shower on and started to take his shirt off. Monkey entered the room too see Tart completely shirtless and no arm and wrist bands on. Monkey instantly blushed and giggled nervously.

"I-I didn't know y-you wanted too take a shower."

"Well can I?"

_'Why does he sound so calm I mean he is completely shirtless!'_

"Uhh..umm..."

Monkey looked up to see Tart holding her around her waist pulling her closer, smirking.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I just want a kiss."

"Oh..."

Tart leaned forward and closed his eyes. Monkey closed her eyes and leaned a little closer. There lips brushed up against each other and then Monkey pulled away making Tart upset.

"Hey!"

"Hahah! Take your shower while I go get you some clothes."

Tart grabbed Monkey's wrist and pulled her near him while Monkey was just enjoying the teasing. Tart kissed Monkey and closed his eyes. Monkey kissed back and closed her eyes slowly. Tart moved back and smirked. Monkey got out of Tart's grip and walked out of the bathroom leaving a satisfied Tart getting undressed.

Monkey was looking in her closet a large shirt and medium pants. She found a large black shirt and some red pants to match. Tart came out with his hair back in pigtails, towel around the neck, and holding his towel around his waist. Monkey looked over at Tart to find him looking even more attractive wet. She looked at his lust, relaxed golden orbs, to his muscles on his arms, to his wound making him look tough, and then too his stomach. Monkey blushed when she realized this 12 year old alien was a 4 pack or a 6 pack, more than the boys at her school have.

"Like what you see?"

Monkey threw the clothes at him and smiled. Tart chuckled and took the clothes and told Monkey too look away if she wanted to. Monkey decided to look away.

"Done."

Tart was in a black large t-shirt and red pants to match. Tart sat on the edge of Monkey's bed while she got the cleaning supplies, the towel, and band aid from the top of her dresser. She walked over to Tart and added the liquid to his wound. Tart flinched a little and sucked it the pain. Monkey closed the liquid and got the towel and dabbed around the wound. She then took the band aid and put it over his wound.

"Better?"

"Yea, much."

"Well maybe you should get home."

"Well I cant go back with new clothes."

"Why?"

"Cause they will question me and then I'll have to tell them everything and then Kish will start teasing me."

"Oh on it wont be that bad."

"Please can I just stay the night?"

Monkey looked over to her clock and saw it was 1:23 am ans sighed.

"Don't you mean a little bit of night time?"

Tart pushed Monkey down so he could be on top of her.

"Pleeaaassseeee!"

"Fine."

Tart smiled at his super nice girlfriend and planted his lips on her's. Monkey closed her eyes and kissed him back. Tart moved back and sat up helping Monkey sit up.

"So where do I sleep?"

"Well you could sleep in the same bed as me, but that would be a bit-"

"Okay."

"What?"

"I don't care if we sleep in the same bed together."

"But wouldn't it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, as long as were together I don't care."

Monkey kissed Tart on the cheek.

"Aww your so sweet."

"Yea, and besides I think we're a bit too young to be worring about that." _'Even though I'm kinda ready, but I dont think you are.'_

"Okay! But we can cuddle and all but so hand up anything got it?"

"Yep."

"Good!"

Monkey crawled to the side of the bed that wasn't near the wall and patted to the side next to her. Tart crawled next to side of the bed near the wall and put the covers over him and Monkey. Monkey laid her head on Tart's cheast and closed her eyes, feeling totally relaxed and comfortable. Tart wrapped his arm around of Monkey's bod and put his mouth near her ear.

"Night Monkey-chan." whispered Tart.

Tart kissed Monkey's nose and closed his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

Monkey woke up to hear rustling in the kitchen. Monkey looked up to see Tart sleeping and decided to talk to her parents while he still slept. Monkey looked at the clock that said 8:14 am and got out of bed. Monkey quitely slipped out of her bedroom and went downstairs. Monkey saw her mom cleaning the dishes, Jiro on the living room computer, and her dad reading the newspaper.

"Umm.."

Jiro, her Mom, named Chloe, and her dad, named Austin, all looked at her.

"What is it sweetie?" asked her mom.

"Well, umm...Jiro you remember Tart right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well umm..I'm kinda dating an alien."

"WHAT?"

Tart was in Monkey's bed but woken up by the sounds of 'WHATS?'. Tart got out of the bed and walked downstairs. Tart saw Monkey, her mom, her dad, and Jiro all staring at him.

"Monkey, darling, who is this...creature?" said her dad.

"Well dad umm that's Tart my boyfriend."

Tart waved while Jiro just stared with wide eyes.

"I don't approve."

"But dad!"

"No buts, he's not human and who knows what he'll do."

"He hasn't done anything!"

"And you know this how?"

"Cause I care for your daughter."

Everyone looked at Tart and Monkey ran up to her alien and hugged him. Even though there the same height, Monkey manages to snuggle her head in his neck causing him to blush from embarrassment.

"Please at least can you get to know him?"

Austin and Chloe looked at each other and then nodded at Monkey. Monkey smiled and let go of Tart. Austin and Chloe led Tart and Monkey to the kitchen to get to know Tart.

**Monkey: I hope you liked this chappie it took me three hours to write**

**Tart: between eating, getting drink, and taking shower**

**Monkey: yep!**

**Tart: please R&R**


	8. News and Interview

**Monkey: I had soo much fun at the hospital yesterday**

**Tart: you were screaming and crying**

**Monkey: exactly**

**Tart: StormxMonkeyxLover does NOT own any thing but this story so please dont sue!**

Monkey and Tart walked over to the table where Chloe and Austin were at, and sat across from them. Monkey was figiting with the hem of her pajama dress while Tart was getting a cold glare from Monkey's dad. Austin was the first to speak.

"So...creature..._"

"My name is Taruto or you can call me Tart."

"Okay, so how did you meet our beautiful daughter?"

"Well I was getting ready to create a chimer anima-"

"Whats a Chimera Anima?"

"Well our spices creates these horrifying monsters from these jellyfish like figures or from humans souls-"

"Human's souls?"

"Well we can suck or take the soul out of the human's body to create a Chimera Anima."

"Okay, tell us about yourself."

"I'm one of two aliens who come to Earth to aid Kish after Kish continues losing to the Mew Mews. Energetic and often childish, I taunt Kish for losing to the Mew Mews by saying he is weak. I primarily fight using physical attacks and chimera animals, but is also capable of manipulating plants to bind people and attacking with an energy beam."

"Interesting. Anything else?"

" Well, my last name is Ikisatashi and I have two brothers, Pai (Pie!) Ikisatashi and Kisshu (Quiche) Ikisatashi. Well people say I'm kind of a crybaby and hates to be called a runt or midget. I am rude and childish alien who likes to have fun, and make people cry. I am more prone to laughing out of true amusement, as opposed to Pai's solemn expression and Kish's 'evil smirk', and throws occasional tantrums when things don't go the way I expect them to. I am energetic, childishly curious."

"Do always never wear shoes?"

"Hai! And wear my hair pigtails."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just like too."

"Okay...Chloe do you have to ask anything?"

"No I'm good."

"Okay, you free to leave."

"But dad, you never said you approve."

"I still unsure."

Monkey pushed the chair back in an aggravated way and stood up, looking at the table.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk."

Monkey walked away from the kitchen table with Tart right next to her holding her hand, trying to calm down. Monkey reached the door and took her hand back. Tart gave a worried look at Monkey, while Monkey gave Tart a I-have-to-do-this-alone look. Tart nodded and opened the door for Monkey, receiving a kiss on the cheek. Monkey walked out the door and heard it close. She walked away from the house towards Cafe Mew Mew for something too eat. Monkey reached the cafe and felt someone staring at her. Monkey turned around finding a shadow with blue eyes staring right at her. The figured walk up to her and it turned out to be Ryou (or Ryuu whatever you wanna spell it).

"Hello I'm Ryou Shirogane and you are?"

"I'm Monkey Yoi."

Another figure came he had long brown hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a white blouse with black overalls over it.

"And I'm Keiichiro Akaska."

Keiichiro took Monkey's hand and kissed it. Monkey took her hand at wiped it on her dress (she changed into an orange-brown dress before she felt).

"I'm flattered that you did that but I have a boyfriend."

"Who?" Ryou questioned.

"Why do you care?"

"I asked first."

"Yea it still it doesn't matter who I'm dating too you as long as I'm happy!"

"You really are stubborn."

"Thanks I guess."

"And childish."

"Got that right! But look gay douches you just don't go kissing random girls. Including 12 year olds."

"You remind me of someone..."

"Yea who?"

"No one that you should concerned about."

Monkey grabbed Ryou's shirt and pulled him down to her height.

"It is my business you dumb jerk ass!"

"Well tell us who your dating."

"Why?"

"SHIROBAKA!"

A girl around 15 with red hair in a red-pink waitress uniform came out.

"What is it Strawberry-baka?"

"Who is this new mew you were talking about?"

"The girl holding my shirt."

Monkey went wide-eyed and let go of Ryou and put her hands near her mouth to cover it.

"I cant be the new mew!"

"Why not?"

"I just cant!"

"KONEKO-CHAN!"

"Crap!"

Kish flew down and wrapped his arms around the surprised cat. Kish then looked up and saw Monkey happy and sad.

"Monkey?"

"Wait you know her?"

"Yea Ichigo, I know her, I _have_ to know-"

Monkey shook her head no and mouthed 'I'm the new mew mew! Don't tell them who I'm dating!' Kish nodded and just shook his head.

"It's nothing!"

Ichigo got out his arms and looked at Kish serious.

"What?"

"It's nothing that- you know what forget I was even here!"

Too late.

"Kisshu!"

Pai flew down next to Monkey resting his arm on the little girls head.

"Get off! NOW!"

"Whatever Kish do you know where Taruto is?"

Monkey went wide-eyed and blushed slightly. Kish caught this and smirked

"Nope haven't seen him but...she might have."

"Didn't I say shut up!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled Ichigo, Keiichiro, and Ryou.

"Monkey?"

"Yes Pai."

"Do you know where Tart is?"

"Maybe."

"Where is he?"

"Cant say."

"At your house?"

"N-no..."

"He slept over?"

"Uhh...w-well.."

"You really suck at lieing just like Tart."

"Hey shut up! We didn't do anything inappropriate."

Kish chuckled at Ichigo, Ryou, and Keiichiro's expressions and Monkey's comment.

"Yet!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up perv!"

"Yea but I think Ryou figured out who your boyfriend is."

"Shhhhhhit!"

"YOU ARE DATING TART!"

This loud question/yelling caused Zakuro, Minto, Pudding, and Lettuce to come out and say,

"Who's dating who?"

"The new mew here, Monkey is dating a certain little alien. Can you guess?"

"Taru-Taru?"

"Don't call him that! Only I can give him a nickname!"

"Sorry nanoda."

"Who do you think you are just yelling at Purin!" Minto said.

"Lets see, I think I'm Monkey Yoi, Tar-Tar's girlfreind!"

"Tar-Tar?" Minto said

"Yes, now look low life talk too the finger!"

Monkey stuck out her middle finger out and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm starting to like her!" Kish and Ichigo stated.

"You have too like her Kisshu, she's dating Tart. And I bet he loves her."

"Love NaNoDa?"

Just on cue Tart teleported behind Monkey grabbed her waist and pulled her close, causing her to blush.

"Where have you-"

"With them."

"Why?"

"I don't want too."

"Want too what?"

Ryou walked over to the couple and placed a hand on Tart's shoulder giving him a stern look.

"Shes the new monkey mew!"

**Monkey: dun dun dunnnnn**

**Tart: of course I broke Pudding's heart**

**Monkey: probably**

**Kish: I don't think he cares**

**Tart: your pretty much correct**

**Monkey: I acted like a total bitch to Minto, TAKE THAT BITCH!**

**Tart: -chuckle- please R&R**


	9. Mew Monkey

**Monkey: helloz!**

**Tart: didn't you update yesterday?**

**Monkey: yep =P**

**Tart: why so early?**

**Monkey: I thought about this chapter while writing the last chapter**

**Tart: okay but why**

**Monkey: you ask a lot of questions**

**Kish: 15 MORE DAYS UNTIL VALENTINES DAY!**

**Monkey: O.o yes there is**

**Kish: StormxM-**

**Tart: StormxMonkeyxLover does NOT own anything please don't sue**

**Kish: :'(**

Tart sunk down to the ground and began to cry. He didn't know what else to do, he JUST found out his new girlfriend was a mew mew. Tart grabbed his legs and moved them closer and began into them. Monkey knelled down next to Tart and rubbed his shoulder, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Ryou?" asked Tart, tears rolling faster, vision blurry.

"Hai?"

"Am I still able to you know date Monkey?"

Ryou rubbed his chin and looked at Ichigo, who nodded her yes, to Minto, who shook her head no, to Lettuce and Pudding who both nodded yes, and lastly Zakuro who walked over to Tart and Monkey. Tart was still crying cause he was afraid of losing the one thing he cherished the most, Monkey. Monkey was sitting next to Tart trying to calm him down. Zakuro bent down and patted Tart's head and slyly smiled.

"I remember how it was to become a mew, it was hard to balance my modeling, acting, and singing job by being the savor of Earth. But look at Ichigo, she balances her boyfriend, Masya (**DIE BASTARD!)**, being a mew, and homework. She does all her homework, half the time, go on dates with Masya, and be a mew. Monkey, what grade are you in?"

"Seventh."

"How hard is your work?"

"I do all my homework in class since they let us, so all I do is hang out with Tart and play on my computer."

"So you have to balance your relationship with Taruto and being a mew. Do you think you can do both?"

"I can try, but how do I fight with Tart?"

"I cant fight right now." stated Tart, pointing to his left arm.

"Oh yea I forgot! Hee hee!" Monkey started to laugh nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

Tart stopped crying and looked at Pai, who seemed a little unpleasant with the situation, and at Kish, who was smirking like it was no ones business. Tart sighed and ten looked at both his comrades.

"Is it okay to still date Monkey?"

"Hey kiddo I'm find with it!" Kish said while messing up Tart's hair.

RAWR! **(lolz I'm so lazy) **A Chimera Anima came and glared right at Monkey; Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro stood around Tart & Monkey protectively.

"Come on girls!" said Ichigo.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINTO!"

"MEW MEW LETUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"METAMORIPHO-SIS!"

Blinding lights of pink, light blue, lime green, yellow, and light purple glowed around the mews. Now the girls were in battle uniforms and jumped to attack the Chimera Anima, which happened to be a Chimera Hawk.

"Monkey!" Ryou yelled.

"Hai?"

"Take this!"

Monkey stood up and grabbed a pendent like the others mews, but the colors were different. The pendent color was black and the designs were orange. Monkey kissed the little orange heart in the middle and bright orange and black light surrounded Monkey.

"MEW MEW MONKEY! METAMORIPHO-SIS!"

Tart had to cover his eyes from the blinding light. When the light was gone Monkey looked...different. Her hair was black with orange highlights in a side ponytail, orange eyes, black monkey ears, her collar was black for the puffy things and orange for the middle, the pendent was hanging from the collar, her puffy sleeves were different colors, her right one was black for the outside and orange in the middle, her left was orange for the outside and black in the middle, she had a strapless black tube top, she had on a orange mini skirt with black puffs at the bottom, black fingerless gloves, a black monkey tail, her boots were different colors like her sleeves, the right one was a black boot like Ichigo's with an orange monkey chain facing the outside, and her left one was an orange boot like Ichigo's with a black monkey chain facing the outside, and then lastly on her right thigh was that thing that all the other mews had on, it was black in the middle and orange on the outside. Her mew mark was a monkey tail like Pudding's but only one and it was on her forehead.

"Why do I look like a slut?"

"Cause I felt like you should dress like one."

"Perve!" Monkey went to grab Ryou and hit him but Tart grabbed her by the waist and faced her towards the Chimera Hawk.

"STRAWBERRY BELL!"

Ichigo's weapon came out and she pointed it a the large, horrifying hawk.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY BELL, SURPRISE!"

Pink, light blue, lime green, yellow, and light purple light shot out and hit the Chimera Hawk. Nothing happened.

"Why didn't that work!"

"Mew Ichigo!" Ryou said.

"Hai?"

"Ask for Mew Monkey's assistance."

"Hai, Mew Monkey?"

"Hai."

"Call for your weapon."

"I'll try."

"MONKEY BELL!"

A orange circular bell came out of Monkey's orange monkey chain and into her hands. It had a black gong in the middle of the bell and a black monkey hanging from the bottom smiling.

"RIBBON MONKEY BELL, ATTACK!"

The black monkey jumped up and started to hit the bell, causing orange and black sparkles and lines hitting the chimera anima and knocking it out, causing it to smash into the ground.

"Mew Monkey! Mew Ichigo!" called out Ryou.

"Hai!" both of them said.

"Combine both of your weapons!"

The Monkey Bell and Strawberry Bell combined creating a Monkey Strawberry Rod. It was Orange and Pink. The top of it had a black monkey holding a replica of Ichigo's bell, the rod was pink with orange and black circles, sparkles, and lines. The Monkey Strawberry Rod made a replica and the original went to Monkey and the Replica went to Ichigo. Both of them looked at each other and nodded there heads at each other.

"RIBBON BANANA STRAWBERY CHECK!" both Ichigo and Monkey said.

Black, Pink, Orange, and Red sparkles came out from both weapons and destroyed the Chimera Hawk. Monkey came down from the sky, knocked out and fell into Tart's arms. Ichigo fell from the sky into Kish's and Ryou's arms.

"Will she be okay?" askd Tart, looking at Ryou.

"Yea she's just a little worn out."

"Hey kiddo?" Kish said.

"Hai?"

"What are you gonna give to Monkey on Valentines day?"

"Crap I don't know! Probably chocolate, flowers, a necklace-"

"Take her virginity!"

Tart, carrying Monkey, who is still in Mew Monkey form, bridal sideways, walks over to Kish and hits him on the head.

"OW!"

"Don't think stupid then! Anyways I'm gonna bring Monkey home, see you later."

With that Tart flew off with Monkey in his arms. Tart was fling in the sky holding Monkey thinking, _'Maybe doing it on Valentines day would make it EXTRA special. Sometimes I think Kish's ideas are okay.' _

**ANOTHER DIMENSION:**

_How could do that Pai, let Monkey befriend Tart, date Tart, and become a mew mew while still dating Tart._

"I will destroy her soon don't worry, as soon as I get you awaken Monkey will _have _to die and Tart will- wait don't you think he'll kill himself?"

_If we don't stop him then yes, but if he does everyone will blame you._

"I will make sure that will NEVER happen."

_Good now begone._

The blue room turned back into the green abyss and Pai went over to his computer. Looking over at Monkey's attacks, transformation, and how she and Tart got along. Pai kept looking at the footage of the fight and saw how much more powerful Monkey is than Ichigo.

"But she's only the sixth mew, how is that possible! I _will_ find a way to destroy her."

**Tart: lets hope not**

**Kish: that would be very bad!**

**Monkey: naw shit! I hope you liked this chappie filled with action and romance**

**Tart: when are you gonna update your ToD story**

**Monkey: well since I've been lacking interest in it, I'm not gonna continue it until I have enough interest again**

**Kish: but you've been soo caught up in this story**

**Monkey: I know**

**Tart: please R&R**


	10. Makeout in Forest

**Tart:..are you okay**

**Monkey: -laying in Tart's lap- no...**

**Tart: then why are you updating**

**Monkey: cause I promised!**

**Tart: you are very determined to finish this story...and stubborn**

**Monkey: yep =)**

**Kish: but ya love her**

**Tart: who asked you?**

**Kish: myself**

**Monkey: riiight**

**Tart: StormxMonkeyxLover does NOT won TMM or MMP or Japan!**

**Monkey: that would be awesome if I DID own Japan!**

Tart was in the sky holding Monkey flying her home. Monkey groaned and moved around in Tart's arms. Tart looked down in his arms too see Monkey's eyes flutter open. Her black monkey ears twitched a little from the little nap, causing Tart's ears to twitch and make him blush. Monkey's vision was blurry but with a few blinks she saw tart's reddish-pinkish face and a smile on his.

"Morning sleeping mew, or afternoon."

"What?"

"Its noon."

"Oh, hey lets go on a date!"

Tart's eyes widen from the sudden option. He never went on a date with a girl or anyone, so this was gonna be his first official real date!

"What?"

"Nothing! It's just..."

"OH! This is gonna be your first date, since I'm your first girlfriend!"

"Yea."

"If you don't wanna that's-"

"NO! I would love to go on a date with you, it's just..."

Tart looked down at her outfit.

"Hahaha can't go around being a mew!"

"Your right haha."

Monkey pressed her hand over her black pendent and closed her eyes, focusing on all her energy on de-transforming. A blinding black and orange light surrounded Monkey and now she was in her orange and brown sundress and brown flats. Her pendent fell in her lap, but she didn't have any pockets on the dress. Monkey looked up at Tart giving him a can-I-put-this-in-your-short's-pocket look. Tart nodded and let Monkey sit up a little. Monkey sat up and flipped in Tart's arms without falling (go monkey instincts!), put her pendent in her right hand, she slipped her hand in Tart's left pocket and let the pendent fall from her hands into Tart's pocket. She flipped back around and smiled at Tart.

"Land over at that forest near the park."

Tart nodded and flew over to the forest. Tart landed in the forest near a nice, untouched, clear blue pond. Tart sated Monkey next to the pond as he sat down next to her. Monkey laid her head on his lap and let the wind touch her soft face. Monkey let out a soft giggle and a small smile. Tart put his hand on Monkey's hair and brushed his fingers through her hair.

_'It's thick, but gentle. It's soft, but not really that rough.'_

Tart leaned down a put his nose near Monkey's face. Monkey smiled more and opened her eyes. Tart noticed something in her eyes, happiness, joy, and...fear. But why fear? Monkey noticed something Tart's eyes too, happiness, mischief, and concern. Monkey sat up making Tart move his head up.

"What's wrong Tar-Tar?"

Tart blushed from the nickname, he thinks its cute, childish, and a little silly.

"N-nothing, but are you afraid?"

This question got Monkey off guard and gave Tart a sad sigh.

"A little."

Tart scooted closer to Monkey letting her rest on his shoulder and let her tell him everything. Monkey rested her head on his shoulder ad took his hands that were in his lap. Monkey was sitting on the side of her butt with her legs out to the side while Tart was sitting cross-legged with his hands in his lap, which are now being held on to Monkey, as if it were the end of everything.

"I just think that Pai made that Chimera Anima."

"How could you think that?"

"Cause when I defeated that Chimera Anima he looked a little upset and when you asked him if you were still able to date me, since I'm the new mew, he didn't do anything. He just glared at me."

"Why, he said I could-"

"What?"

"Deep Blue-sama."

"Who?"

"Deep Blue, he's our master, he tells us our task and what to do. And I bet that he found out I was dating a human who turned into a mew mew, and I also bet he is very un-pleased with me."

"Who would ever be mad at you?"

Tart looked at Monkey from the corner of his eyes. She was smiling and leaning forward. He felt her warm breath against his neck and then a nice, warm feeling came to his cheek, it was none other than Monkey's lips. Tart closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Monkey's love for him. Monkey took her lips off of Tart's cheek and pulled back a little. Tart opened his eyes a little and turned his head around and looked at Monkey. Tart got on top of Monkey and pinned her down. Tart licked his lips (Kisshu much) and leaned closer. Tart and Monkey's noses touched and both can feel the others warm breath. Tart brushed his lips against Monkeys and parted his lips.

_'Okay this is gonna be my first french kiss with Monkey and with a girl, I gotta make it good, or great.' _

Monkey parted her lips as Tart closed his eyes. Tart slipped his tongue into Monkey's mouth and let there lips touch, and tongues wrestle.

A figure was watching them up in the trees his purple-gray hair piece blowing in the wind, against his cold, angry face. His storm colored eyes glared at the scene of Tart and Monkey making out. Tart sat up, not separating, and putting Monkey on top of his lap. Tart wrapped his arms tightly around Monkey's waist pulling her closer. Monkey put her legs up and wrapped them around Tart's waist. Monkey's chest was against Tart's chest while sitting on his thing making her moan a little. This scene disgusted Pai in so many ways, he only let Tart date Monkey was because he wanted to see his brother/comrade happy. Pai made one of those jellyfish things out and stared at it. Did he really wanna wreck is own blood brother's relationship with a girl he probably love? Or would he rather listen to Deep Blue and end up killing his brother's soul mate and his brother.

Pai crushed the jellyfish thingy and watched the scene some more. Tart moved away and stared into a flustered Monkey's eyes. Her monkey ears and tail were out. The black ears were twitching with excitement while her black monkey tail was wrapped around Tart's waist. Monkey moved her private a little causing Tart's thing to tighten and make him moan. Pai didn't know why he was watching this but it help him decide, in the end he will kill Deep Blue, and teleported away.

Monkey got up and helped Tart. Monkey kissed Tart again but with a little more passion. She moved back and wrapped her arms around Tart's neck signaling there date could continue at her house. Tart placed his left arm on Monkey's butt, not that both of them really cared, and his right arm under her legs. Tart lifted Monkey up and flew upward. Tart and Monkey were in the sky replaying the most awesomest make-out session they ever had!

"So Tart.."

"Yea my little Monkey?"

"Heehee, well what are you gonna give me for Valentines Day?"

"Well that's suppose to be a surprise."

"Yea but give me a little something right now."

"Didn't I just do that a few minutes ago."

Tart smiled and Monkey giggled playful hitting Tart's chest.

"Not that way."

"Okay I was planning on giving you sweets and a date to someplace special."

"Aww.."

Monkey kissed Tart's cheek and smiled when she pulled away.

"Yea..."

Tart flew into Monkeys window and placed her on her bed. Tart leaned down to kiss Monkey but...

**Monkey: Cliffy!**

**Tart: that..make-out session...was..hot!**

**Monkey: -kisses Tart- glad you enjoyed it**

**Tart: yea I did!**

**Kish: just wait until Valentines Day**

**Monkey: WHAT?**

**Tart: Kish..shut up now...**

**Monkey: don't tell me I wanna be surprised**

**Kish: you know some girls would LOVE to know things**

**Monkey: yea I do just a little can do for now =)**

**Tart: hahaha R&R**


	11. Buying Gifts and Arguing

**Monkey: jell-o**

**Kish: O.o**

**Tart: is he gonna be here continuously**

**Monkey: eh depends**

**Tart: -sigh-**

**Kish: oh oh can I do the disclaimer?**

**Monkey: just this once**

**Kish: TartxMonkeyxStormx4-Eva does not own TMM or MMP or anything in this story.**

The door slammed open leaving Tart's lips near Monkey's, Tart on top of Monkey, and Jiro at the door.

"MONKEEY-oh..."

Tart and Monkey looked up at Jiro. Tart blushing from this little incident and Monkey glaring at Jiro for interrupting.

"I-I-I didn't know I'm sorry I-I'll leave...um..BYE!"

Jiro slammed the door shut as he left. Tart looked down at Monkey, since he was leaning on the edge of the bed, and Monkey looked up at Tart.

"Sorry for that little..."

"Disturbance?"

Monkey giggled at Tart's comment and smiled at him.

"Guess you can say that."

"Well I'm just glad you didn't get hurt today."

"Just cause it was my first time fighting a Chimera Anima doesn't mean a thing."

Tart stood up straight and smiling at his little Monkey.

"Well I have to go."

Tart leaned down a kissed Monkey's cheek, and stood back up.

"Bye my little monkey."

And then Tart teleported.

**With Tart:**

Tart was in front of Tokyo's most popular mall and was looking in a window with all these Valentines Day treats to give to your girlfriend. Tart mesmerized the heart container filled with chocolate, a brochure for a bed and breakfast special, a rose bouquet, and an orange diamond necklace. Tart teleported into the Valentines Day shop and scared the crap out of the teenage boy cashier.

"Ho-how may I-I he-help you?"

"I would like an orange heart container filled with LOTS of chocolate, milk and caramel filled chocolate, with a red bow tied on top. Red and orange roses, 12. A bed and breakfast thingy, and that one of a kind orange diamond necklace."

"That's a lot, which one is going to which girl?"

"What? No these are all going to my girlfriend, and as you can see I'm not human and she IS my first girlfriend."

"Whats the special ladies name?"

"Monkey, Monkey Yoi."

"Monkey?"

"Yea ya know her?"

"She's my younger brothers best friend."

"Damien?"

"Yea, you heard of him?"

"I met him, anyways how much?"

"Oh that's 822.000 yen ($10.00) please."

Tart placed the 822.000 yen on the counter and grabbed the items and teleported to the ship. Tart landed right next to Kish on the couch.

"Hey, that's all for Monkey?"

"Yep!"

"Well that's sweet, hey do you know where Pai is?"

"No I haven't seen-oh there he is, hey Pai!"

Pai walked into the ship's living room and sat on the couch across the right of the other couch.

"Hello, that's for your little Monkey right?"

"Hai!"

"You seem really excited, why?"

"Cause this is mine _and_ Monkey's first Valentines Day together, and it's in 9 days thank you very much!"

"Well I still don't understand why you wont have sex with her?"

"Cause Kish she's 12 and oh my god!"

"What are you 'oh my god'ing about?"

"In 6 days I'm turing 13!"

"Why are you getting so stressed out about? Your just another year older."

"If you have forgotten Kish, my _real_ family has this custom. Whenever a man turns 13 he has to have sex with the girl he loves or is dating."

"So."

"So this means I either have to rape Monkey _or_ she willing has to do it with me, and lose her virginity at the age of 12! Either way I have something to gain and she has something she lose!"

"But shouldn't this be a good thing?"

Tart hit Kish with a pillow.

"BAKA! No it's not suppose to be!"

Pai got up and made the room into the green abbeys. Tart put his items for Monkey on the pillar next to the pillar he is sitting on. Kish sat 3 pillars away from Tart, sat on it. Pai made the computer come up with a picture of Monkey's family tree. At the top was on her mother's side was her, lots of greats, grandmother who was a monkey mew and her, lots of greats, grandfather was an alien married to the monkey mew.

"As you two can see on both sides of Monkey's family tree there is either an alien, a mew mew, or a human."

"So were basically hurting our kind?" Kish asked.

"Not quite, Monkey's father, Austin, carries the alien gene, Monkey's mother, Clarie, carries the mew gene, Monkey's brother, Jiro, carries the alien gene,but-"

"I don't like this." Tart said.

"But, Jiro is _half_ alien which means if he gets angry enough to kill someone he will become an alien, but only for as long as he's angry."

"And Monkey?" asked Tart.

"She is half human, half, mew mew, but there is something that only one person has in her family tree."

"And that is.."

"She can control the elements: Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, and Spirit. But these powers can be un-hatched by her wearing this powerful necklace."

Pai showed a pendent holding a crystal that has the colors: blue(Water), light blue (air), red-orange-yellow(Fire), green-brown(Earth), and purple(Spirit), swirling around in the crystal. The crystal called _'Love Crystal' _ is attached to a silver chain, and this necklace is in a gold box, with all kinds of gems on it, hidden under Monkey's floor.

"So the power can be awoken if she wears it?" asked Kish.

"Exactlly. But she got this power somehow from her great, great, great, great grandmother."

"Is there anything else I need to know about my girlfriend."

Tart was now floating next to Pai looking at him. Pai looked at Tat and shook his head no.

"But we still need to kill her."

"WHY?"

"Cause she is a mew mew."

"But she is _my_ mew mew!"

"Still no excuse."

"Fine then I'm leaving the team!"

"Go on then."

"Hold on! Guy's can't we settle this another way?"

"There is no other way! If Pai wants to kill my girlfriend just cause she's a mew mew then I'm outta here!"

Teleported to his room to began packing. Kish sighed and looked at Pai coldly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing it's just do you enjoy to kill Tart's happiness?"

"Sometimes he needs it, Life isn't fair."

"Is it?"

"What do you mean."

"I'm just saying it looks like its fair to you."

"How?"

"Your jealous, your jealous of Tart cause he has a girlfriend who didn't dump him the first time she saw this human boy."

"Kish shut up."

"Your jealous cause you _know_ she loves him back as much as he loves her."

"Kish, I said shut up."

"Your jealous because he is _allowed_ to have sex with her, that he has her approval for whatever he wants-"

"SHUT UP KISSHU!"

"Well then admit your jealous of Tart."

"I would never. And don't you EVER mention Trina again!"

"Fine as long as you admit your jealous of Tart."

"Alright I'm jealous! I'm jealous cause little Monkey fell for Tart instantly as soon as she saw him! I'm jealous cause Tart can do whatever whenever he wants with Monkey! I'm jealous, I'm jealous, I'm jealous!"

"Glad you finally admitted it."

And with that Kish teleported to Earth to stalk his little kitty.

**With Monkey:**

Monkey was dancing around in short red shorts, orange-red polka dot knee high socks, and an orange long sleeve shirt. Monkey put on Romeo and Juliet by S.O.A.P, but as Monkey started to sing she heard taps from her window. Monkey walked over to her window, opened it, and found Tart with two suitcases in his hands.

"Tart!"

"Can you help?"

"Yea sure!"

Monkey took a suitcase and put it on her bed while Tart put the other suitcase down by her bedside table. Tart walked over and kissed Monkey on the cheek and held her in his arms.

"Whats up? Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"I ran away and I quite fighting with Pai and Kish!"

_'He WHAT!' _

**Monkey: sorry for the (not really) long update! I've been busy with middle school stuff**

**Kish: 7****th**** grade must be hard**

**Tart: you have no idea**

**Monkey: Ja ne**

**Tart: R&R**


	12. Moving In

**Monkey: 12****th**** chappie!**

**Tart: your not really hyper…why?**

**Monkey: cause I just feel weak**

**Tart: come here (puts Monkey in lap)**

**Monkey: thank you, do the disclaimer**

**Tart: sure, TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva does NOT own TMM or MPP**

Tart pulled Monkey closer into him so there noses could brush against each other. Monkey was shocked and was trying to comprehend everything that's going on. Okay so she was happy and shocked that Tart wanted to leave the team to protect her and wants to live with her, but is it right for Tart to live with her?

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm just thinking how this is going to work out."

"So I can live here?"

"Yea as long as you work and go to school."

"Okay I'll go to school with you, join the Mew team, and work at that girly café."

"well that's good now lets get you into pajamas and go to bed."

"Alright."

Tart let go of Monkey and let her get out a black muscle shirt and white and red plaid pants. Tart grabbed the pajamas and went to Monkey's restroom to change into them. Monkey grabbed the suitcases and put them into her closet and put his shirts and pants on hangers, his undergarments in a drawer, his wrist and ankle bands with his ponytails on top of her dresser, and she got him an extra toothbrush and put his next to hers. Monkey cam back into her room to see Tart relaxed on her, or should I say there bed, laying up right on his pillow. Monkey went over to her bed and crawled next to Tart and rested her head on his chest.

"Monkey I have to tell you something."

Monkey picked her head up from his chest and looked at him with a worried look.

"What is it?"

"Well you know how I'm turning 13 in 4 days?"

"Yea."

"Well here's the thing, my _real_ family died when I was 5, which is why I was in the military. Well Pai was really close to my dad so when I turned 10 Pai told me that when I turn 13 that I would have to have sex with the person I love or a girl I'm dating at that time period."

"So pretty much your fore warning me?"

"Yea but I don't exactly know when I'm suppose to do it."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"I don't know, I was really angry so I left without saying goodbye."

"Well does Kisshu know as well?"

"Yea but I doubt he would know."

"Well why don't you ask?"

Tart look over his shoulder and looked at Monkey. He crooked his left eyebrow up and gave Monkey that confused look.

"Yea…why would I ask him?"

"So you can see when were suppose to…you know…"

"So, you wouldn't mind?"

"Well you said you have to do it with the girl you love right?"

"Yea."

"So, do you love me?"

Tart went wide-eyed and blushed a little. Tart analyzed Monkey's face, she had her head down slightly, blushing a bright pink. Tart pushed Monkey close to him and kissed her. He pulled back smirking and staring into Monkey's happy, lust filled eyes.

"Well, maybe I do."

"It's a yes or no answer."

"Yes."

Monkey smiled brightly and kissed Tart. She slipped her tongue into her lovers mouth and explored every inch, every centimeter just like what Tart is doing. Monkey went on to Tart's lap and placed her legs on either side of Tart and put her hands on either side of Tart's cheek. Tart wrapped his arms around Monkey's slender waist and pulled her closer. Kish teleported into the middle of this make out scene and looked disgusted. Kish grabbed one of Monkey's magazines and threw it at Tart's head. Tart broke the kiss and rubbed his head. Tart looked over his shoulder to see Kish with his arms crossed smirking.

"You know that hurt!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't make out when there are guest here."

"Well excuse me for not knowing we had someone here!"

Monkey, still on Tart's lap, bent down nest to his ear and whispered into it.

"Maybe you should ask him."

Tart nodded and Monkey sat right back up. Monkey relaxed onto Tart's lap and looked Kish, waving him over. Kish walked over to the little flustered couple and sat right next to them.

"Ummm… Kish?"

"Yea?"

"When am I suppose to do it?"

"Well usually your suppose to do it on your birthday, but who would know right?"

"I guess your right, but what about Monkey?"

"Well what do you want it to be Monkey?"

Monkey put her index finger on her lip and squinted a little. Monkey looked at Tart, face now normal, and then to Kish.

"I guess when I think I'm ready."

"Which is?" Kish asked.

"How should I know? Your suppose to be mentally, physically, and emotionally mature enough to do it."

"Well what are you?" questioned our curious green haired alien.

"I'm almost physically mature, kind of mentally mature, and probably I'm just beginning to become emotionally mature."

"Great so your not _completely_ ready. So how abut when your 13?"

"I wont be 13 until September."

"How about…"

"Kish just shut up! If Monkey's not ready then I wont do it."

"Fine but your probably have to wait until September which is in 7 months."

"I don't care, as long as it's wonderful."

"Fine whatever."

Kish got off the bed and started to head for the window and fly off.

"I think it's a great idea if you come back."

"Not no chance."

"Okay well, see whenever Tart, Monkey."

And with that Kish flew off into the night. Tart crossed his arms and had a pissed off look on his face and was looking away from Monkey. Monkey used her index finger and moved Tart's head so he can look in her childish, beautiful eyes. Tart's facial expression softened and uncrossed his arms and placed them around Monkey's waist. Monkey bent down and put her nose against Tart's.

"So how about we go to bed and go to Café Mew Mew in the morning."

"Alright, when will school start again?"

"This Thursday **(An: I really don't know when Winter Break is over in Tokyo.) **so we have to go talk to Ryou when I go to work tomorrow."

"Okay, well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Tart kissed Monkey and then pulled away. Monkey got off of Tart's lap and laid down next to him. Tart put his pillow down next to Monkey's and turned to face Monkey. Monkey did the same and smiled at Tart. Tart caressed the side of Monkey's cheek softly, causing her to slightly smile and closed her eyes. Tart took his hand away and pulled Monkey closer. Tart started to rhythmically rub Monkey's back so she could go to bed faster. After a little while of doing that the little couple, who were snuggled up together, fell fast asleep.

"YOU WHAT?"

Were the words that came from the café's entrance.

**Monkey: hope you liked chappie 12**

**Tart: I know I sure did**

**Monkey: please no flames**

**Tart: R&R**


	13. Monkey vs Pudding

**Kish: are you dead?**

**Monkey: no I'm NOT dead!**

**Tart: why would you think that?**

**Kish: eh who knows**

**Monkey: only God**

**Tart: is he a stalker?**

**Monkey: we-…that is a good question**

**Kish: lets move on to the exciting parts!**

**Monkey: there aren't really exciting**

**Tart: TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva does NOT own TMM or MMP or even Tokyo**

Tart and Monkey were standing in the entrance of the café, luckily for them the café was closed right now. Monkey was rubbing her arm from this awkward moment, Tart was taking the bandage from his arm and throwing it away, Ichigo was staring at Ryou, Ryou was glaring at Monkey, and Minto came out of no where (the kitchen).

"I think she said, "Tart has quite the team, moved in with me, and wants to be part of the Mew Mew team, oh and tart's birthday is tomorrow and we need to have sex or Tart and I will die." is that what you wanted to know?"

"No Minto I already knew that! She even said it!"

"Well you asked."

"Just go."

"Kay, whatever."

Minto walked over to her "table" and started to drink Jasmine Tea (I'm just guessing). Ryou walked over to Monkey and Tart and sighed.

"Tart here. Go change into it."

Ryou gave Tart n outfit like Keiichiro's but without the spandex's. The shirt was a dark red blouse and red pants. Ryou pointed to the dressing room which was the bathroom. Ryou placed a hand on Monkey's shoulder. Monkey looked down and sighed.

"Your mad aren't you?"

"Yep. But I understand, do you know anything else about this sex thing?"

"Yea, Kish said he doesn't know when we are suppose to do it. Kish asked Pai and came to us earlier and said that he should do it with me when he's ready."

"Okay, I'll look into this."

"Okay Ryou."

Monkey closed the café's door and went to go get dress. Monkey bumped into Tart and started in awe. There were magical bubbles starting to appear around Tart (hahaha Anime reference) and Monkey started to blush. Tart took Monkey's hand and lead her into the dressing room.

"You don't have be a gentleman I know where to go."

"But this is more entertaining."

Tart twirled Monkey around and pulled her close. He planted his lips against hers but got interrupted.

"Oh my bad! Gomen Monkey-san Gomen!" sad Lettuce

Monkey pushed away Tart while giggling.

"Hahaha it's fine Lettuce-chan, Tart here was just leaving."

"Heh fine I'll leave, you owe me tonight!"

"Whatever."

Tart walked away from Monkey and Lettuce and went into the kitchen to talk about how the hell he's gonna work with his alien ears.

"So you and Taruto-San are really hitting it off?"

"Yea we are, but I'm worried."

"About…"

"Pudding."

"Oh she'll be fine just give her-"

"Wow! Lettuce-oneechan did you Tar-! Oh hi Monkey.."

"Hey Pudding-Chan."

"Don't call me that only my friends can call Pudding Puding-chan na no da!"

"But I am your friend!"

"Humph!"

"Pudding-san be more nice."

"Yea Purin just cause Monkey is dating Tart doesn't mean you should be jealous." Minto said

"OMG why is everyone teleporting?" exclaimed Monkey.

"Wow you are dumb."

"No I just really wanted to say that."

"And I thought Pudding was dumb."

"Why you!"

"Monkey-san calm down."

"Fine."

Pudding walked into the dressing room with Monkey behind. Monkey slammed the door and glared at Pudding.

"Okay I don't know what's wrong with you but you need to stop!"

"Stop what na no da?"

"Being mad at me for something I didn't do!"

"Like what? Dating Tart?"

"Me dating Tar-Tar-kun has nothing to do with me and you!"

"I love Tart and you stole him from me!"

"I didn't steal anything from you! I didn't even know you when I met Tart!"

"Oh and how did you two meet!"

"He fallowed me home to see how I was and fell instantly for me!"

"Oh…me and Tart meet during a battle."

"Well then don't get mad at me for something that I didn't really plan for."

Monkey opened the door and left the dressing room. She walked to the front door and opened it. Tart came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Monkey moved away and left. Tart stood there and looked upset and confused.

"What was that about?" asked Ryou.

"I honestly don't know."

**Monkey: DRAMA!**

**Tart: it's your first full drama one with only a tad bit of angst and romance**

**Kish: O.o**

**Tart: I'm kinda keeping track**

**Monkey: I'm getting better :P**

**Kish: whatever you say**

**Tart hits Kisshu with mallet**

**Tart: can you ever shut up!**

**Monkey: he's dead he can't hear you!**

**Tart: oh yea…hahaha**

**Monkey: -sweat drop-**

**Tart: R&R**


	14. Tart's BDay part 1

**Monkey: …I WENT SHOPPING!**

**Tart: OW! That hurt!**

**Monkey: gomen…**

**Tart: -panics- no no ummm come here -hugs Monkey and don't let go-**

**Kish: well what did you get?**

**Monkey: I got blue glow in the dark nail polish**

**Kish: cool I guess**

**Monkey: yea whatever**

**Tart: TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva does NOT own TMM MMP or Tokyo!**

The day went by fast, Monkey was at home in her orange silky night gown watching popcorn, Tart was working with the other Mews worrying about Monkey, and now it was at the end of the day. Tart just entered the front door in his alien attire and was tired that he could just pass out right in the front door. Luckily he made it to Monkey and his room. When he opened the door Monkey jumped on him with a giant hug.

"What's the hug for?"

"No reason, I just need it."

Monkey pulled away smiling at her cute, working alien. She took Tart's hand and dragged him over to the bed.

"Shouldn't I take a shower and change into pajamas?"

"Oh yea you should."

Monkey went on the to their bed and under the covers. She turned off the TV and fell asleep. Tart just came out from the bathroom and was in his black t-shirt with a white I-pod design on it and white pants. Tart turned all the lights off and climbed into bed with Monkey. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. Then fell fast asleep.

Tart woke up with Monkey sitting on him smiling.

"Well good morning birthday boy!"

Tart looked at the clock. _'Seriously, she wakes me up at 7:45 in the morning! It's my birthday she should let me sleep!' _Tart groaned from the early sunlight. He looked lazily up at Monkey and groaned more.

"Let me sleep…its my birthday…"

"You should be happy I woke you up."

"Why would I like being awake at 7:45 in the morning?"

"Because I wanna spend the day with my incredibly cute, hot, 13 year old alien boyfriend. Is that so wrong?"

"Are you trying to suck up to me?" said Tart with a smirk.

Monkey giggled and smiled. "Maybe…"

"Well it's working. Now get off so I can get u-"

Monkey interrupted Tart by shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. Tart chewed the yummy, greasy bacon down and glared at Monkey.

"Yes my Tar-Tar?"

"Stop being childish in the morning that's what."

Monkey bent down and placed her nose on Tart's.

"But then it wouldn't be fun anymore, it would be boring."

"You really are something aren't you?"

"Your correct!"

Monkey parted her lips as Tart parted his. Monkey slid her tongue into Tart's mouth and passionately kissed him. Tart broke away and smirked at Monkey.

"What?"

Tart bit his lower lip, smirking and slapped Monkey's butt. Tart laughed as Monkey blushed and she hurriedly got off Tart.

"Haha that's what you get for not getting off!"

"It's not funny Tart!"

"Do you see your face! Your blushing a bright red! I'm sorry I just had to do it!"

"Your lucky its your birthday!"

"I am.."

Tart got up and walked over to Monkey and stood in front of her.

"That way I could do this.."

Tart slapped Monkey's butt again causing Monkey to blush more and Tart to laugh more.

"Fine then you wont know what I got planned for us today."

"Like what? Work at the café, come home, make out, and go to sleep."

"I asked Ryou last night for us to have the day off, so we can do whatever you want!"

"Okay…how about…"

"How about a HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kish exclaimed, hugging Tart and Monkey smiling big. Tart hit Kish causing him to let go of the flustered couple.

"Thank you Kish."

"I bought you some gifts and one's Pai even though he hates you, we're still family."

"Right."

Tart opened the red smaller one. It was…condoms? Your kidding me…Tart slapped Kish with the present.

"Didn't I say no!"

"Yea but I couldn't help it! It was a perfect time to give it."

"Whatever hand me that black one."

"M'kay."

Tart opened the present showing a red, black, and white covered cell phone. The I-phone 4! **(I'm so jealous!)**

"WOW! Thanks Kish!"

"Welcome, Monkey helped me pick it out."

"Thank you too Monkey-Chan!"

Tart pulled Monkey down and kissed her, Monkey pulled back.

"Now open Pai's gift."

"Alright."

Tart took the white gift and it was a card filled with money.

"Well…read it!" said Monkey.

"Dear Tart, I hope you have a wonderful birthday with Monkey (I know you will) and please don't spend this 300 dollars on one place. Sincerely, Pai."

"Well that was sweet of him! Even thought he hates me."

"Yea sweet."

Tart looked at the card then at Kish giving him a worried look then at Monkey giving her a sly smile."

**Monkey: this is another short chappie**

**Tart: whats the next chapter gonna be about?**

**Monkey: The rest of your birthday silly**

**Tart: okay! R&R**


	15. Tart's BDay p2 VDay p1

**Monkey&Tart: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**Kish: OW! That hurt!**

**Monkey&Tart: sorry**

**Kish: this chappie is about the rest of Tart's Birthday and the beginning of Valentines day**

**Monkey: yep so Tart disclaimer please **

**Tart: TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva does NOT own Valentines Day, TMM, MMP, or anything else BUT this story**

Tart got up and threw away the rest of the wrapping paper while Monkey was putting her cell number in Tart's new phone. Kish just left too leave them alone and spend the whole day together. Monkey handed Tart his phone when he came back.

"So Tar-Tar what do you wanna do?"

"Sleep."

"How about we go to the Café and see if anyone knows it's your birthday."

"Fine…but sleeping with you would be better."

"Well get use to waking up early on Thursday, school starts soon."

"Okay."

Monkey changed into a white tank top with a orange jacket over, an orange skirt, white leggings under the skirt since the skirt reached to her thighs, and orange converse. Tart changed into a black wolf hat that had two holes on top for his pigtails, a red t-shirt with a black paw on it, black hoodie, black baggie pants, and red high tops. Tart grabbed Monkey's hand and left the house. When the reached the Café everyone gave him gifts. Ichigo's gift was a black t-shirt with a saying that say's "I'm not short! I'm fun size! Get it right!". Tart laughed and thanked Ichigo, he even said her name! SHOCKER! Minto gave Tart a black camera worth A LOT of money and a red photo album that say's "Monkey + Taruto = 3", she said it was for Tart to put pictures of him, Monkey, and them two together. Tart thanked Minto and hugged her. Lettuce gave him a cooking kit it was for him and Monkey can enjoy themselves by making desserts together. Monkey and Tart hugged Lettuce and thanked her. Pudding gave Tart a Cookie Monster jacket (the one at Hot Topic..I LOVE THAT JACKET!) and she gave Monkey a hug well Monkey and Pudding squeezed each other and laughed, Pudding said she was sorry to Monkey and hopes they can be friends. Monkey accepted the friend idea and she will call Pudding so they can have a girls day out! Zakuro gave Tart a one of a kind red and black Ed Hardy converse. Tart gleamed happiness and glomped Zakuro. Everyone was shocked by his outburst but Monkey who was laughing happily. Tart got off of Zakuro and un-wrapped Ryou's gift. Ryou gave him a mew pendent.

"What's this for?"

Ryou chuckled. "That's a wrapper open it."

Tart un-wrapped the mew pendent and there was a picture. A picture of Monkey when she was around the age of five. Monkey's hair was just plain blond, honey colored eyes filled with joy, a big smile plastered on her face, she was wearing a white spaghetti dress with white flats, and she was on the grass playing with flowers. Tart looked up at Monkey who was standing next to him and looking at him with a smile on.

"This was you?"

"Yep! Five year old little me!"

"You just look so…"

"So what?"

"Adorable!"

"Arigoto!*"

"Welcome."

Keiichiro, the last one, gave Tart a black and red cake that was in a shape of his clackers. Tart blew out the 13 candles and cut the first piece, which ended up being Monkey's and his. Tart feeding Monkey and Monkey feeding Tart. They all were enjoying Tart's birthday. Monkey got up from Tart's lap to go to the bathroom. When she returned Pudding pulled her over.

"What are you and Tart gonna do on Valentines day?"

"Well were gonna spend the day together."

"Aw! That's sweet well I'll let you go back to sitting on Tart's lap and getting feed to like you're a princess."

Pudding and Monkey laughed. "If I was one Tart would be my prince and we'd be married, speaking of marriage…"

"Yea I have a betrothed."

"By an WAY older man! He could be a child molester?"

"Or like Kish, a stalker."

"Who molest children."

Pudding giggled. "You not bad as I thought."

"But I am negative."

"I can tell nanoda!"

"Why do you say that?"

"What?"

"That weird 'na no da'?"

"I don't know. Well anyways it's getting late I have too go! Bye Monkey-Imotochan*!"

"Bye Pudding-oneechan*!"

Monkey walked back over to Tart, who was at the front door.

"Ready?"

"Ready, Ready!"

"Heehee, well then lets go…AND SLEEP!"

Tart grabbed Monkey's hand while Monkey giggled. They both waved goodbye to everyone. Tart was carrying his presents in a garbage bag with one hand and holding Monkey's with the other. Monkey opened the café doors open and then they started to walk home. When they got there Monkey's mom gave Tart a laptop that was red and white, Monkey's dad Tart a book on how to parent which caused Tart to blush and Monkey laugh nervously, then Jiro gave Tart a monkey plushie (it was a black monkey) and gave Tart a hug. Tart grabbed all his items while Monkey grabbed the laptop, the plushie, and the book too their room.

Tart organized the stuff while Monkey put the plushie in the middle of Tart's pillow and Monkey's, charging the laptop and the book in a drawer. Tart changed into just black sweatpants to go to sleep in, causing Monkey to blush a deep red.

"What? You've seen me shirtless."

"Yea…I have…but you know…I never touched you like that.."

"Well we sleep in the same bed and I'm kind of hot."

"In what way?"

"Both."

"Hahaha good. Now let be get dressed."

"Fine I'll climb into bed."

Monkey changed into a white night gown with a orange monkey in the middle. Monkey climbed on to the bed but sat on Tart. Tart opened his eyes to find Monkey on top of him leaning closer. Monkey planted her lips on Tart's then pulled away. She leaned the way to her side of the bed and landed on the pillow. Tart stared at the sleepy Monkey and then fell asleep.

Ahhh Valentines Day…love is in the air. Including for the little mew and alien couple which are sleeping in bed right about now. Tart woke up first because he had to make break feast for Monkey so she can stay in bed. He got off the bed quietly and landed on the floor softly. He grabbed the orange roses and the orange chocolate box and brought it with him. First Tart made Monkey's favorite, bacon, juicy of course. Then he made her a cheese omelet and got her two biscuits. Lastly he poured her favorite drink, chocolate milk, into a cup. He put her food and presents on a tray and brought it up to Monkey.

Monkey heard the door close and saw Tart carrying a tray of food.

"Happy Valentines Day watashi no chisana saru*!"

"Thank you watashi no chisana eirian*! Is this all for me?"

"Hai! Like?"

"Yea I love! I love the flowers, the food, the chocolate, and you."

"Thank you and that rhymed!"

"Hahaha I didn't think that."

"You don't think about a lot of things sometimes."

"Eh, only depends."

"Hmm mmh sure just eat. I got a surprise for you in a minute."

"Okay pushy."

Monkey started too 'attack' her eggs, then her biscuits, then lastly her bacon. She drank her chocolate milk last and gave the rest to Tart while she got dressed. (btw Tart's already in an outfit) Monkey got into a red dress, black flats, and a black headband with a red bow on it. Monkey walked over and wrapped her arms around Tart.

"So, how do I look?"

"Cute like always."

"Arigoto!"

"Well then, would you mind wearing this?"

Tart showed Monkey an orange heart necklace with diamonds on it.

"Tar-Tar it's beautiful! I would love if you put it on me!"

Tart turned Monkey around and placed the necklace around her neck. Monkey held her hair while Tart clipped the necklace closed. When Tart was done Monkey spun around and kissed Tart passionately.

'_Nothing can ever ruin this day! This day is all about me and Tar-Tar-kun!'_

**Monkey: okay long chappie!**

**Tart: second part of my birthday and first part of Valentines day**

**Kish: please review**

**Monkey: or you will probably beg me to upload which will bug me!**

**Arigoto: thank you**

**Imotochan: little sister (Pudding is a month older than Monkey)**

**Oneechan: older sister**

**Watashi no chisana saru: my little monkey**

**Watashi no chisana eirian: my little alien**


	16. A Perfect Date Ruined

**Monkey: YAZ! Chappie 16!**

**Tart: I'm tired**

**Monkey: -grabs a pillow and puts it on lap- here sleep**

**Tart: okay -lays on Monkey's lap/pillow-**

**Kish: TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva dies NOT own TMM or MMP**

Monkey pulled away from the kiss so she could breath. Tart picked her up and flew out of her room. During the date Tart had a picnic with Monkey. They landed at that forest where they made out at and had lunch. Tart brought hot chocolate for Monkey so she could be warm and some cold water for himself. Monkey got on top of Tart and grabbed a red/orange marshmallow from a bowl and placed it in her mouth. Monkey leaned down and kissed Tart passionately, but making she doesn't swallow the marshmallow. Tart bit Monkey's lower lip causing her to moan and open. Tart explored Monkey's mouth and landed on the marshmallow. Tart moved his tongue under the marshmallow, which ended up being on top of Monkey's tongue, but either way he put the marshmallow in his mouth and pulled away. He chewed it and swallowed it.

Next after the picnic Tart took her out on a walk around the forest. They ended up at a waterfall lake. Monkey wanted to go in but she didn't have her bathing suit. Tart snapped his fingers and he was now in his black and red swim trunks. Tart started to imagine what swim suit he wanted Monkey to be in. Then he got it! He snapped his fingers and now Monkey was now in a yellow bikini top, showing her chest, and a yellow 3D flower coming from the right top side. And she was wearing a bikini bottom that was yellow and it had a yellow 3D flower on her left hip side on the bottoms. Monkey jumped in and came back to the surface to see Tart just standing there. Monkey got out and went around Tart getting a confused look. Monkey hugged Tart from behind and pushed him into the water. Tart gave Monkey these candy air things so she could breath under water. Tart moved Monkey closer to him by puller her by her waist. Tart placed his lips on to hers and eventually he slips his tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes of them making out in the water, Tart and Monkey got out and Tart got his self in a red button up shirt and black pants. He got Monkey into a orange strapless dress coming to her knees, while wearing the new necklace Tart gave her.

Tart picked her up and flew her to a restaurant called 'The Rain forest Café' (If you ever been to the Rain forest Café at either Texas or Florida like I have you now what I'm talking about). They sat by the monkeys in the trees and a gorilla in the front. Tart bought a vanilla smoothie just like Monkey got and they both ordered some chocolate cake (yummy :P). After the dinner, Tart was walking home with Monkey. There was a full moon out tonight shining above the lovely ecstatic couple. Monkey was holding Tart's hand while her head was on his shoulder.

"So my little monkey, did you like today?"

"Yep! I had a lot of fun with you!"

"I'm glad you liked it, please don't loose that necklace."

"I wont, I'll wear it all the time."

"Good."

Pai floated above them and glared at the little Monkey. Smiling, holding hands with her alien. Pai looks up at the full moon and wished he could have what Tart have with Monkey. Pai made a Para Para (that is what they are called…I LOOKED IT UP!) and stole a humans soul. He fused the ParaPara with the soul and it turned into a giant frog invasion. Monkey turned around and glared at Pai. Tart changed into his alien garb, and just in time for Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro to get here.

"Mew Mew Monkey!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"METAMORIPHO-SIS!"

A black and orange light surrounded Monkey, a pink light surrounded Ichigo, a light blue light surrounded Minto, a lime green light surrounded Lettuce, a bright yellow surrounded Pudding, and a violet surrounded Zakuro. They all were in the battle garb.

"Go, Chimera Anima!"

"Lettuce Castanets! Ribbon Lettuce RUSH!"

A blade of water attacked the Chimera Anima, no effect. One of frogs grabbed Lettuce and started to suck the life out of her. No literally she was turning pale.

"Monkey Bell!"

A black orange light came out turned into an orange circular bell came out of Monkey's monkey orange chain and into her left palm. She pointed it to the frog and closed her eyes tightly.

"Ribbon Monkey Bell, ATTACK!"

The black monkey jumped up and started to hit the bell gong thing, causing orange and black sparkles and lines hitting the Chimera Anima. It sparked out and Lettuce fell to the ground, but Monkey and Tart help her stand up.

"Ribbon Minto ECHO!"

The arrow hit only two (wow she really sucks) of the frogs.

"Wow Minto, you really suck."

"Shut up Monkey!"

"Correction MEW Monkey!"

"Ugh!"

Ichigo looked at Monkey and Monkey looked back. They both nodded and Monkey looked at Tart.

"Tart, do you think you can hold all the frogs?"

"Lets see."

Tart flew up and called upon his clackers. He spun them around and around causing electricity to form out of them. He throws them at the frog invasion, but fails to hold all them.

"Sorry Monkey."

"It's okay, Pudding."

"Okay na no da!"

"Pudding Ring!"

Pudding all these kind of back flips and did a long flip to finally get her rings.

"Pudding Ring INFERNO!"

Pudding Jell-O like stuff shot out and surrounded the frog invasion.

"Ichigo-oneechan! Monkey-imotochan!"

"HAI!"

The Monkey Bell and Strawberry Bell combined creating a Monkey Strawberry Rod. It was Orange and Pink. The top of it had a black monkey holding a replica of Ichigo's bell, the rod was pink with orange and black circles, sparkles, and lines. The Monkey Strawberry Rod made a replica and the original went to Monkey and the Replica went to Ichigo. Both jumped into the air and spun around. Monkey ended up in a pose like at the end Pudding's transformation and Ichigo ended up in a pose like the end of her transformation.

They spun more around until the rods glowed the colors red, pin, orange, black, yellow, blue, green, and purple. Monkey and Ichigo pointed their rods to the Jell-O like thing around the frog invasion.

"RIBBON BANANA STRAWBERY CHECK!"

Black, Red, Pink, Orange, Purple, Yellow, Green, and Blue sparkles came out from both weapons and destroyed the Chimera Frog Invasion. Monkey fell into Tart's arms and then back to the ground. Ichigo landed in Ryou's arms and onto the floor. Tart wrapped his arms Monkey protectively and glaring at Pai.

"Thanks for ruining everything…AGAIN!"

"Well there was Mew Aqua here but apparently the signals down. Ja ne!"

Pai teleported off back to his ship. All the mews de-transformed and were in there regular outfits. Monkey looked at Tart and kissed his cheek and then pulled back. She smiled at her team and mouthed 'thank you'. With that everyone left leaving Tart to teleport Monkey and him home. Tart and Monkey landed on their bed and feel onto their backs. Monkey laid her head on Tart's chest and fell fast asleep laying just like that on her beloved Tart. Tart rubbed her hair and kissed it, then laid his head on top of hers. And vastly fell asleep.

**Monkey: here it is Chappie 16! It was suppose to be up yesterday but I got told to get off the computer**

**Tart: REVIEW!**


	17. Painful Day and First Day

**Monkey: yay here is chappie 17, I hope you like it :D**

**Tart: TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Ea does NOT own TMM or MMP or any of the songs**

Pai and Kish were kneeling down in front of the blue floating figure, Deep Blue. The room was a weird gray-blue color that barley showed the alien's faces. Deep Blue was very furious at Tart for falling in love with Monkey, and it got even more worse when she became a mew mew and Tart left the team. Deep Blue was waiting for either Kish or Pai to figure out a new plan to destroy the mew mews, including the black monkey mew, Monkey. She was ruining everything for the aliens by not just making Tart falling in love with her, even though Kish stated she didn't force him to do anything, Deep Blue still didn't listen. She was ruining everything by just being alive and well. Pai stood up and looked at Deep Blue and opened his mouth to speak.

"Deep Blue-sama I know what we should do."

_And what would that be Pai?_

"We could kidnap both Monkey and Taruto, make sure Monkey is in Mew form, take her pendent of her collar so she could be stuck in that form, and make her witness us torturing Taruto."

Kish couldn't believe what he just heard. Him and Pai. Torture Tart. Their own brother. Kish would never hurt Tart even if it was for a mission. Kish stood up next to Pai and looked at Deep Blue.

"You can't be serious, you wouldn't let us hurt our own brother right? Right?"

_He is a disturbance and Monkey can not fight unless she has her poor Taruto. So this is needed._

"But, this isn't right!"

_Kisshu, it is what needs to be done, now good bye._

The room turned back to the green abyss leaving Kish upset and looking angrily at Pai. Pai looked over his shoulder and shrugged and left to go get Monkey and Tart. Pai found Monkey sitting next to Tart in the bed drawing a picture of them two together. Monkey was against the wall in the picture blushing like crazy with Tart blocking Monkey with one arm and his nose on hers. Tart kissed Monkey's cheek and rubbed her left arm, since he had his arm around her the back of her neck. Pai blew up the window causing Monkey to get out her mew pendent and kissing it.

"Mew Mew Monkey, METAMORPHOSIS!"

A black and orange light surrounded Monkey. Now she stood up standing in front of her bed glaring at Pai. Her hair was black with orange highlights in a side ponytail, orange eyes, black monkey ears, her collar was black for the puffy things and orange for the middle, the pendent was hanging from the collar, her puffy sleeves were different colors, her right one was black for the outside and orange in the middle, her left was orange for the outside and black in the middle, she had a strapless black tube top, she had on a orange mini skirt with black puffs at the bottom, black fingerless gloves, a black monkey tail, her boots were different colors like her sleeves, the right one was a black boot like Ichigo's with an orange monkey chain facing the outside, and her left one was an orange boot like Ichigo's with a black monkey chain facing the outside, and then lastly on her right thigh was that thing that all the other mews had on, it was black in the middle and orange on the outside. Tart changed into his alien attire and got next to Monkey glaring at Pai.

"What do you want Pai?"

Pai didn't reply he just pointed his fan at both of them.

"Fuu Ri Sen!" [I bet that is spelled wrong :P]

Yellow lightning stung both of them to un-conciseness. Pai picked both of them up and teleported all three of them to the ship. Once they got to the ship Pai took Monkey's pendent from her collar so she couldn't call for help, and put Tart and her in a bedroom/chamber. There was a window so he could see when they would wake up so he could start to torture Tart physically and Monkey emotionally.

At the café Ryou ran to where the mews were working and all the mews looked at Ryou worried. Zakuro walked over to Ryou and put a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Ryou, what happened?"

"Monkey and Tart got kidnapped by Kisshu and Pai."

"How?"

"Monkey transformed at her house and then Pai stung Monkey and Taruto unconscious and brought them to the ship. I don't know what their but I bet it isn't good."

"What do we do?"

"Go to the ship and get both Taruto and Monkey back here safe! Tokyo Mew Mew, GO!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

And thus the searched began to find Monkey and Taruto with the Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro.

Tart opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times to get use to the dim lighting. He looked around the room and found Monkey right next to him sleeping, but in mew form still. He flipped her to her back and noticed her mew pendent wasn't on her, so Pai must of token it. Tart kissed Monkey to wake her up. Tart pulled back and saw Monkey's eyes flutter open and they landed on Taruto. She sat up and looked at Tart and looked for any marks, he was clean. She hugged her alien and rested her head on his shoulder and art returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist. Pai entered the room with a whip rope like thing and looked at the hugging couple. Monkey opened her eyes and when she found Pai holding a whip her eyes went wide and tapped Tart multiple times so he can turn around. Tart turned around and looked at Pai wide eyed and jumped in front of Monkey protectively.

"Pai, what are you gonna do with that whip?"

"Nothing to do with your little monkey."

Pai walked up to Tart and whipped him on the shin. Tart screamed out in pain and grabbed his right shin. Monkey sat there shocked and didn't know what to do, I mean what could she do? Hurting Pai would make Pai want hurt her Tart more which she didn't want. Pai whipped Tart's back causing a bit of blood to come out. Tart screamed in more pain and tears started to form in his eyes. Pai whipped Tart's neck, right arm, left arm, left thigh, and his left hand. Blood ran from the places where Pai whipped him. Monkey couldn't take it anymore she let the tears that she was holding back run down her cheeks. Monkey started to cry more as she watch at Pai hit Tart all over and then at the stomach five times in a row.

"AHHHHHH!" Tart screamed out to the heavens.

Monkey grabbed Pai on the arm where he was holding the whip.

"PLEASE! STOP HURTING HIM!"

Pai pushed Monkey down to the floor hard causing her to trip and land on her face. Monkey had a red blood, scratch mark on her right side of her face. Monkey grabbed her legs to her face and cried into them as she heard Pai whipping her beloved Tart in all the places you can think of besides his chest and his private. She cried loudly as she heard Tart scream and she cried more and more since she could feel the pain at times. Pai hit Tart one last time, rather hard, and Tart gave a screeching yelp and Monkey cried loudly and holding onto her hair wishing all this could end. Monkey lifted her head up so she cold see what happened. She cried more as soon as she saw Tart lying with blood covering all around him and Pai glaring at him. Monkey crawled over to Tart and his bloody body in her arms and cried her soul out.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

The mews heard the screeching sad no and ran towards the room where they heard it. They got into the ship by Kish letting them in, since he couldn't deal with the way Pai was acting. Kish and the mews ran into the room where Pai, Tart, and Monkey were. Zakuro knocked down the door and they all saw the horrible scene. Pai holding a whip filled with blood, Tart covered in blood hardly alive, and Monkey crying her heart out as if this was the end for everything. Zakuro glared at Pai as he looked at who was at the door.

"Unforgivable."

"What is?"

"That you probably killed you own brother and probably traumatized poor Monkey by making her watch you hurt her love. That is what is unforgivable!"

"It needed to be done. And so what's done is done."

Pai walked away from Monkey and Tart but only reached the doorway by Monkey yelling.

"I WILL _NEVER _FORGIVE YOU! I WILL _ALWAYS_ HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS PAI!"

Pai turned to look at Monkey's face, filled with hurt, anger, sadness, and lost. There were dried tears and new tears forming all over her face. Pai closed his eyes remembering the thing Monkey said.

"_I WILL _NEVER _FORGIVE YOU! I WILL _ALWAYS_ HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS PAI!" _

Pai remember the same thing, it's what Trina said to his when he killed her betrothed on her wedding night. She slapped him and said she will never forgive Pai for ruining her happiness and her love life. Pai held back tears and walked out the door so everyone could grieve over Tart's supposable death. Monkey looked back down at Tart with more tears coming down. Kish put her mew pendent back on her collar while she was mourning over Tart. Zakuro placed her hands on Monkey's shoulder and tears came down her cheeks. Lettuce, Minto, and Ichigo all cried into their hands. Kish grabbed Ichigo and hugged her. Ichigo took the gesture and cried into Kish's chest. Pudding sat next to Monkey and hugged her while crying over the lost of her friend.

Monkey cried more as she thought about all the things her Tart did together. Like going on dates, eating sweets together, cuddling in their bed, Tart watching Monkey draw, making out, and just being with each other. Monkey closed her eyes as all the memories flashed through her mind. A strange orange, black, and red light surrounded Monkey and Tart. All the mews and Kish looked at Monkey holding Tart's body as the light got brighter. Pudding and Zakuro back away from Monkey and Tart and stood next to Lettuce, Minto, Ichigo, and Kish. Monkey was muttering.

"Please, dear God, let Tar-Tar-kun still be alive. Please, I really, really, really love him. Please!"

Monkey cried on the last word, and ignoring the glow around her and Tart she brushed her lips against his cold ones. Monkey slipped her tongue into Tart's mouth and kiss him with all her heart. Soon the light turned into a bright orange light surrounding Monkey and Tart. Monkey moved back and looked at Tart again.

"Please, I love him, let him live." Monkey let a tear fall down her cheek and closed her eyes. Monkey placed Tart's cold body on the cold floor. Monkey got up and started to walk to the other mews. Tart's eye's fluttered open and he lifted his aching body up. He saw everyone crying and Monkey near the mews and fall onto her knees and cry into her hands. Tart had a confused look on his face and then looked at his body. It had dried up blood and tears all over and then Tart remembered. Pai was whipping him with a rope and Monkey couldn't take it so she cried and screamed as he screamed. And on the last hit his world went black and all he heard was Monkey screaming a no. He stood up with a painful expression on his face and walked over to Monkey. The mews and Kish looked at Tart and smiled but didn't dare to tell a thing to Monkey about it.

Monkey was crying in her legs and whispering that she loved Tart over and over again praying that he would wake up. Tart pulled Monkey in his arms and somehow that weird orange light was surrounding Tart and it cleaned and healed him quickly. Monkey opened her eyes and looked up to see who was holding her. It was none other than Tart himself, smiling down on his little Monkey and rubbing her left arm to try and calm her down. Monkey smiled and jumped onto Tart causing him to get under Monkey. She sat up, legs and hands on either side of Tart and smiling brightly that her beloved alien is alive. Monkey swiftly kissed Tart and getting a return kiss from Tart. The mews and Kish left the room to leave the lovebirds alone. Monkey pulled back smiling at Tart. Tart sat up on his elbows causing Monkey to slide down on Tart and ending up on his private. Neither of them minded since both of them were happy to be here with each other. Monkey leaned toward Tart's face and placed the tip of her nose on Tart's. Tart picked Monkey off for a minute, sat up, sat in butterfly position, and placed Monkey in the middle of the circle and put one of her legs on each side of Tart.

Monkey started play with one of Tart's messed up pigtails and Tart rubbed Monkey's back. Tart stopped at Monkey's butt and left his hands there causing the little Monkey mew to blush.

"You know what Tart?"

"What?"

Tart started to rub Monkey's butt causing Monkey to blush more and giggle.

"I'll promise to do it if we're both alive at the end of this."

"Well the I'll say alive until the end of the war cause I want that."

Monkey laughed some more and stared at Tart's gold orbs. Tart moved his hands from Monkey's butt to start rubbing her inner thighs. Monkey was trying to hold back a moan and succeeded by making Tart moan by rubbing his right ear. Tart put Monkey bridal sideways in his arms and teleported back home. Where they stayed up the whole night making out trying too see who could make the other moan more by not touching anywhere sexual. Eventually Tart won and made Monkey lay down on top of him and get her to fall asleep by rubbing her back softly and soon they fell asleep with Monkey laying on Tart's chest on top and Tart on bottom with his hand on Monkey's back.

-Next Morning-

Monkey got up and got off of the sleeping Tart. She grabbed her school uniform, which was a white short sleeve button up shirt and she got to pick her skirt colors, so her skirt was a thigh length orange and black plaid skirt. She grabbed a tan bra so people wont notice her bra. She got the bra on then she slipped the nightgown off her body. Monkey then stepped into the skirt then button and zipped it up on the right hip side. She slipped her right arm into her shirt and then she felt someone help her get her left arm into her left sleeve. Monkey turned around, shirt still unbuttoned, and found Tart standing behind her, arms across her chest and smirking. He looked up and down from Monkey's head to the end of her skirt, and licked his lips as he reached her chest again. Monkey looked at Tart and shook her head side to side. Tart started to button Monkey's shirt for her, but making sure his arms caress her skin. When Tart was done buttoning Monkey's shirt, Monkey kissed her alien good morning and grabbed Tart's uniform, which was a white short sleeve button up shirt and black regular school pants.

Monkey went to the bathroom to brush her teeth as Tart got dressed. He took of his pajama shirt and pants and got into his uniform but left the shirt open so Monkey could button it. When Monkey came back her hair was perfectly combed into two straight high pigtails with orange bow on her right ponytail and a black one on her left ponytail. Monkey walked over to Tart and buttoned up his shirt and fixed his shirt collar and pants a bit. Tart smiled at Monkey once she was done and they grabbed their brief cases/school bags. They left the house and walked to the school. Once they go to the school Monkey got greeted by her two befriends Amaya and Kazuko. Monkey introduced them too her boyfriend/new student.

Amaya kept asking Tart questions like will he take care of Monkey if she gets pregnant or will he take care of her emotions and life. Tart answered with 'yes I will take care of my little Monkey' and others. Kazuko asked Tart if he loved Monkey with all of his heart, he replied with a definite yes. Monkey told Tart that Amaya is the determined questioning type and Kazuko is the loving caring type. The school bell rang telling all the student to get too their classrooms. Amaya, Kazuko, Tart's and Monkey's room was class B4. Amaya sat behind Monkey and next to Kazuko's left side, and Monkey sat in front of Amaya and next to Tart's left side so Tart was in front of Kazuko.

The day went by fast they learned the Area and the Circumference of a circle in Math. Learned about the different type of Poems in English. Read a fiction story in Reading. Ate during lunch and also talked. And now it was music class and the teacher picked some students to come up and sing. Amaya sung Harajuku Girls by Gwen Stafani. Kazuko sung Smile by Lily Allen. Tart asked to pass since he didn't know any human songs and then the teacher looked over the class to pick a student. Her eyes landed on Monkey who was doodling in her notebook.

"Ms. Monkey!"

"HAI!" Monkey stood up from her seat and looked at Mr. Kimisori.

"Sing please."

"H-hai!"

Monkey walked to the front of the class and cleared her throat.

"This song is called Flirt by The Pussycat Dolls."

She coughed and looked around the room, she was feeling nervous she never singed in front of anyone but Tart.

"Flirt, flirt!

You wanna chill in my Lamborghini,You wanna look but you don't wanna see So what you think of that look in my eyes?

You think it's for you? You think you read minds?You better watch where you're putting those hands, You better stop if you're making more plans 'Coz everything you do makes you look like a fool

[Chorus] You're looking for some dirt, I'm lifting up my skirt I'm searching for a light under me in my purse You always think the worst, I just wanna flirt You found me on my knees, Next thing you're saying "tease" I'm trying to find my phone and my keys, not your sleaze My spell is like a curse, I just wanna flirt

I gotta know, don't you really understand One syllable words old man? You got a problem with my space? Get your look out of my face 'Coz I've had it with your lies You're pretty damn close to being unfine 'Cuz everything you do makes you look like a fool

[Chorus] You're looking for some dirt, I'm lifting up my skirt I'm searching for a light under me in my purse You always think the worst, I just wanna flirt You found me on my knees, Next thing you're saying "tease" I'm trying to find my phone and my keys, not your sleaze My spell is like a curse, I just wanna flirt

I'm just so lucky to be walking on a wire, I'm up so high that I can barely feel your fire You can't touch me, no, That's just a dream!

You're looking for some dirt, I'm lifting up my skirt I'm searching for a light under me in my purse You always think the worst, I just wanna flirt You found me on my knees, Next thing you're saying "tease" I'm trying to find my phone and my keys, not your sleaze My spell is like a curse, I just wanna flirt

Flirt, Flirt, Flirt, Flirt!"

Everyone in the room clapped for Monkey and cheered. Monkey bowed and walked over to her desk next to Tart. The next few hours went by fast and the bell for the end of the day rang. Tart took Monkey's hand and ran all the way home. Luckily the other day's incident let Tart and Monkey have the day off at the café. Monkey and Tart did their homework, ate dinner, got ready for bed, kissed goodnight, and fell asleep.

-At the Ship-

_Pai my awaking is soon._

"Hai, when will that be?"

_Probably this time this week or next_

"Then we shall prepare."

_Then have fun._

**Monkey: this…took…FOREVER!**

**Tart: this was a fun chapter too :D **

**Monkey: -giggle- it was**

**Kish: NO SEX…yet :D**

**Monkey: -shakes head- what will we do with you?**

**Kish: no idea…**

**Tart: REVIEW!**


	18. A Night in Parisor Tokyo

**Monkey: hey peoplez! **

**Pai:…why am I here**

**Monkey: Tar-Tar-kun is sick :'(**

**Pai: so you brought me here?**

**Monkey: YEP :D**

**Pai: -sweat drop-**

**Monkey: I do NOT own TMM MMP or anything in this story!**

It was 5:42 pm after school and Monkey and Taruto were the last to leave the school. They were changing their choose. Monkey changed it to her white sneakers while Tart changed his into his red converse. Monkey ran over to Tart who was standing by the door and hugged his arm.

"Your ready?"

"Yep! So where is this oh so romantic evening we're having?"

Tart kissed the top of Monkey's head to show how much he loves her. "You'll see."

Monkey gave Tart a pout look and jumped into his arms and flew off into the sunset. They landed in Monkey's bedroom to get ready. Tart told Monkey to wear something sexy but romantic. She got a orange thin strap dress that shows a bit of her chest for her Tart can be entertained. Tart grabbed a black button up shirt unbuttoned with a white muscles shirt underneath and black pants. Monkey put on silver strapless heels and the Love crystal but the funny thing she doesn't know that it makes her stronger and gives her the elements. Tart got his white sneakers and when Monkey came out looking wonderful with her hair in a curly ponytail. Tart walked over too Monkey and pulled her into a tight squeeze. Tart got poked by the crystal realized what it was and stared wide eye at Monkey.

"What is it?"

"The crystal."

"Yeah I found it on the floor one day."

"It controls the elements Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit."

"Really! Does it work?"

"I don't know lets try when we get to or romantic occasion."

"Alright."

Tart picked Monkey up in his arms flew off in the night. They arrived at the top of the Tokyo Tower. Tart dropped Monkey on to the ground and they stood staring at wonderful arrangement. The scene was at the top of a lit Tokyo Tower with a table with a black covered cloth over it, white plush chairs for two, a orange candle with a red rose next to it, a drink filled with root beer and another filled with sprite, and plates filled lobster, shrimp, and crawfish. Monkey hugged her boyfriend for making this for them two alone. Tart took one of his hands and placed it on her back, and showed her tow her seat with the root beer. He pulled the chair back like what you see on TV and let Monkey sit on it. Tart pushed in the chair and went to his. Then Monkey heard a loud crack from the sky causing her black monkey ears and tail to pop out. She turned her head to the sky to see fire works in the sky. Monkey pointed her hands toward the fireworks and imagined fireworks in the color of neon orange shooting from her hands. And then in a instant fireworks in the color of neon orange shot from her hands and into the sky. She made the fireworks in the shape of hearts, cats, monkeys, ocean animals, wolves, birds, and then in the last one it said Tart + Monkey= Foreva! Tart gabbed Monkey's hands, leans over the table, parts his lips, and slips his mouth into Monkey's. Monkey replied to the kiss by making a chocolate appear in her mouth and put it into Tart's mouth. Tart moved back and smiled as he tasted his gift that was switched from Monkey's mouth from his.

"Like the gift I gave ya Tar-Tar?"

"Yeah like yours?"

"Hell Yeah!"

Tart let a chuckle escape his lips and started to eat along with his adoring Monkey. After eating Tart moved his chair closer to Monkey so they could watch the fireworks in the sky. Monkey blew a kiss at the sky making a kiss firework. It blew rainbow sparkles as the kiss blew up. After a few minutes of watching the fireworks Tart looked over to see Monkey enjoying the sight of the fireworks and her new powers. He leaned into her neck kissing her neck lightly then a little harder. Monkey called a soft moan a loud. Tart opened his mouth a little showing his alien fangs and then licked her neck. Then he lightly placed his fangs on her vein line on her neck. Tart then stuck his fangs into Monkey's neck and sucked lightly. He got a little harder causing Monkey to gasp and she moaned a little. Tart moved back after a few minutes an realized what he just did, he gave Monkey a hickey.

"Uhh…Monkey?"

"Y-yea?"

"You do realize I JUST gave you a hickey."

Monkey covers the hickey up with her left hand, since the hickey was on the left side. She turned her head to give Tart a shocked expression.

"Seriously! A Hickey! Tart!"

"I-I didn't mean to! I-I was in the m-moment and…oh God I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Probably! My parents will kill you!"

"If they don't figure it out."

"Tart! You bite me and sucked causing me to have a hickey AND bleed!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Look."

Monkey removed her hand to show Tart the bleeding hickey. Luckily the bleeding stopped but you could see blood. The hickey was like a bruise but is was more purple and it wasn't a bruise.

"Man, I'm so dead."

"Not entirely."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though my dad hates you my mom cares for you."

"So we just have to tell your mom and then I'll be alright?"

"Yep!"

Tart picked up Monkey and teleported to the front door. They opened the door to find Monkey's mother, Chloe, sitting on the couch watching TV. Monkey covered her hickey until it was time to show her mother. Monkey and Tart took a deep breath, let it out, and walked over to Monkey's mother.

"Hey mom."

Chloe turned her head to see Tart's arm around Monkey's waist to pull her in a hug and Monkey covering her neck. Chloe gave them two a curious worried look. She got up and took Monkey's hand off Monkey's neck, showing a hickey on her daughters neck. She turned her head to see Tart's head down probably because of guilt. She picked Tart's head up to see him scared.

"What happened Taruto-san, Monkey dear?"

Monkey was the first to speak. "Well you see Tar-Tar-kun bought me to a romantic dinner on the top of Tokyo Tower, we had dinner, watch some fireworks, I made some fireworks, then well…Tart kissed me neck and accidentally gave me a hickey."

Tart got up to speak next. "I'm very sorry Mrs. Chloe, I didn't intend to give Monkey a hickey. It jus-"

Chloe placed a finger over Tart's finger and laughed. "Its okay the hickey will be gone by two-three days probably since she's young."

Monkey gave her mom a how-am-I-a-girl-if-make out-with-Tart look.

"Okay so you aren't that young. But please no more of this until your ready."

"Yes mama."

Tart and Monkey went upstairs to go to bed. Tart got into red sweatpants while Monkey got into a black silk nightgown, she didn't even take off the crystal, too afraid of loosing it, While Tart was laying in bed already Monkey was just getting into the bed. Monkey kissed Tart a goodnight kiss then fell vast asleep on Tart's bare chest.

**Monkey: hope you liked chappie 18!**

**Tart: yes! 3 more chaps til the day me and Monkey-chan have sex!**

**Monkey: yep on chapter 21 it's the sex scene**

**Tart: PLLLEASE REVIEW**

**Pai: help me…wait I thought you were sick**

**Tart: hahaha -cough- yeah I am -cough-**

**Pai: LIAR! -chases Tart- YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH TORTURE!**

**Monkey: -sweat drop- please review **


	19. The Final Battle Begins

**Monkey: Wahhh! Sorry for the looong update**

**Tart: her computer had a virus so her mom had to fix it…leaving me and Monkey WATCHING THE DAMN COMPUTER!**

**Monkey: ^^' anyways my ToD will be updated soon…probably please R&R**

Monkey woke up and then flipped onto Tart. She kissed Tart on the mouth even though they both had morning breath…but why would she care? She loves him. Tart placed his arms around Monkey's waist and pulled her into him. He slowly opened his eyes and gave Monkey a grumpy face.

"Heya sleepy!"

"You know what I want…"

"What?"

"Sleep, no school, your-"

"Soon!"

"Okay…you being to energetic! You're your own energizer for Gods sake!"

"Haha! I know I am! So get up! We got school!"

Monkey jumps off of Tart and gets her white short sleeved button up shirt, white sneakers, and black and orange plaid mini skirt. Tart grabbed his red button up shirt, black muscle shirt, black school pants, and red converse. Monkey: is about to put her orange bow in her hair but Tart checks her neck.

"Yes?"

"Your neck it seems…healed…how?"

Monkey shows Tart her necklace, "Remember my element, Spirit? Well it heals me over night or something like that."

Tart wraps his arms around Monkey's waist and grabs his tooth brush. Monkey pulls back out of Tarts arms and starts to brush her teeth with Tart. Then the two held hand in hand and walked out the house and started to walk to school. Monkey started to daydream about how her life will be with Tart. But little did she know that her life will soon be over.

MEANWHILE!

Pai was talking to the full alien body of Deep Blue. He has awaken and has summoned Kish to find the Chosen One who is Monkey. Kish transported to the Café and ran into the Café and saw Ryou.

"What is it Kish?"

"Deep…Blue…has…awaken!"

"NO!"

Ryou went wide eyed and grabbed the voice communicator to call the Mews.

"All Mews Report at the Café! All Mews!"

With Ichigo

Ichigo is in Math class and is completely bored. She was doodling into her notebook: _KishxIchi! Or Masaya-kunxIchi!_ Until her pendent beeped in her uniform. The teacher turned around and looked at Ichigo.

"Ms. Momoyia cell phones are suppose to be OFF during class!"

"Well you see I need to take this!"

"Why?"

"My…dad is in the hospital!"

"Oh I'm sorry please."

Ichigo runs out the room and exited the building. She grabs her pendeant and hears Ryou's voice.

_All Mews Report at the Café! All Mews_

'_Hmmm…I wander..'_

With Minto

Minto was in her Ballet Class practicing for her dance recital. She was doing her Solo dance, it was a slow version of Halo by Beyonce. When the song ended and did her finished pose her bag shook. Minto ran over to the bag and saw her pendant blinking

"Ms. Aziwia no phones during class."

"Please let me take this!"

"Okay!"

Minto grabs her bag and is outside of her Dance Building.

_All Mews Report at the Café! All Mews!_

With Lettuce and Pudding

Pudding was sharing some candy with Lettuce at the park. Lettuce was always in a daydream.

"Lettuce-onnechan!"

"Huh! Oh yes Pudding-san?"

"You okay na no da!"

"Yes why Pudding-san?"

"You seem to be zoning out a lot!"

"Oh sorry Pudding-san!"

Lettuce grabs a piece of cake then hers and Pudding's pendant both vibrate and blink.

_All Mews Report at the Café! All Mews!_

"HAI!"

With Zakuro

"Oh your beautiful! Marvelous! More! More! Give me more!"

Zakuro was at a photo shoot for the Spring Tokyo Collection. Zakuro smiled and acted so sweet. Minto barged in still in her ballet practice leotard.

"Onnesama!"

Zakuro looked at Minto with a worried look. "What is it Minto-chan!"

"Ryou wants us!"

"Hai1 On my way! I'm sorry but I have to go!"

"Alright tomorrow fashion show!"

Zakuro grabs her coat and follows Minto out of the building to the Café.

With Monkey and Tart

Tart was holding Monkey's hand while her head was on his shoulder, It was lunch time and this couple was outside on the roof enjoying the sun. Tart looked at Monkey with her eyes closed and the sun rating off her skin to make it shine. Monkey's pendant beeped in her shirt pocket.

_All Mews Report at the Café! All Mews!_

"Come on Tar-Tar!"

Monkey hugs Tart transporting them to the Café. Ichigo was worried cause Ayoma hasn't shown up yet, Minto is nervous, Zakuro is comforting Minto, Pudding is scared, and Lettuce is making sure Pudding is alright. Ryou looks up and sees Tart and Monkey. Monkey runs to Ryou.

"Whats going on!"

"Deep Blue has awaken."

"What!"

"No…no no no no no!"

Tart slams his hands into one of the cafe tables causing everyone to jump.

"THIS CANT HAPPEN!"

Kish came from the shadows and placed a hand on his little brother shoulder.

"Calm down, we can defeat him."

"You can say that…but your girlfriend isn't gonna fight against him is she!"

"No…"

Tart walked out of the Café and into his own little world he designed. Everyone looked at Monkey.

"He just needs to cool off."

"Well there isn't anytime." Ryou said. "He needs to help."

"I can fight Deep Blue."

A blue light came from the door causing the café to crumble. Two figures appeared from the shadows. One on the side was Pai. In the middle was a tall guy in a blue dress, glowing dark blue eyes, and long black hair. He as pale and had alien ears.

"PAI!" everyone said.

"Hello Mews…traitor." looks at Kish. "I would like you too meet TWO new team mates of mine. Deep Blue and the other will be here soon."

Kish looked at Deep Blue in disbelief.

"Aww thought you never would see me huh Kishie?" snickers Deep Blue evilly.

"So where is this other alien Pai?" asked the curios Monkey.

"He will be here in three, two, one!"

A figure transported behind Monkey and held her from behind.

"Heh, your seem like a cute little monkey." turns Monkey round. "Wanna make out?"

The figure had his dark purple hair into pigtails like Tart. His face looked like Tart's. His eyes were a dark purple with mischief in them. His shirt was just like Tarts only black and dark purple. He had muscles and a 4-6 pack like Tart. His shorts were black like Tarts. His wrist and ankle bandages were black. He was a spitting image of Tart but was in different colors.

"The names Storm! Thanks for checking me out!" Storm winks at Monkey causing he to blush and look away.

"I-I wasn't ch-checking you out! Besides I have a boyfriend!"

"Like who?"

"Taruto Ikisatshi!"

"That damn bastard got to you first!" Storm pulls Monkey closer to his face. "But you'll be my bride soon!"

Deep Blue cleared his voice. "You can keep her after this war."

"AH hell he wont!"

Tart came out of the shadows and transported Monkey into his arms.

"She's my little Monkey!"

"Ahh Tart see you showed up."

"Storm, I see your hitting on MY girlfriend like always!"

"Yeah well you cant blame me! Look at her! She's hot!"

"Thanks I noticed."

And thus began the Final Battle between the Mews and Aliens!

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINTO!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"MEW MEW MONKEY!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

**Monkey: yesh! The Final Battle!**

**Storm: I came early**

**Monkey: yeah I though it would be fun :D**

**Tart: *holds Monkey* MINE!**

**Monkey: *sweat drop* anyways review!**


	20. Final Battle prt 2

**Monkey: No I'm not dead **

**Tart: she said hopefully**

**Monkey: XD no I'm living breathing proof I ain't dead**

**Tart: TartxMonkeyxStormX4-EVA does NOT own TMM**

Monkey flipped out of Tart's arms and landed in front of Storm. Storm smirked as he checked Monkey out in her mew outfit.

"You look sexy in mew form, why is that?" Monkey scoffed, "I don't know, but I suggest you stop checking me out!" Storm smirked as he wrapped his arms around Monkey's waist and pulled her close. Monkey's arms we're on Storms chest making sure they wouldn't touch each other. Storm leaned over to the Monkey's ear and whispered, "Mind if I take you as a bride -Storm moves his hand down- while Tart here just rots away?" This question taunted Monkey. Storm smirked more and kept going down her body until it slowly reached it her butt causing her to blush and Tart to tackle Storm to the ground.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Storm smirked while Tart pinned him down to the crumbled café floor. "And why wouldn't I?" This question made Tart more pissed off and made him rise his hand and slam it down Storm's face. Storm rubbed his cheek where Tart slapped it at, Storm threw Tart across the room with his black fire. Tart slammed into a wall causing the Mews, Ryou, Kish, and Keiichiro to gasp, Monkey run to his aid, and the bad aliens to smirk. "Tart! Tart are you okay?" Monkey asked, bending down to Tart's dirty body. "Yeah I'm fine," Tart looks at Storm and angrily says, "Kick his butt Monkey." "No problem!"

Monkey glared at Storm while he smirked, looking up and down her body. Monkey called upon her weapon while Storm cast black fire in his hand. Monkey transformed the bell into a whip. The full whip was black with small red designs, the whip part was orange with flames coming off the side. Storm went wide eyed at Monkeys power, he had no idea that the sixth mew could be so strong. "Like my whip,." Monkey said harshly. Monkey raised the whip up and when she was about to slam it down to hurt Storm, Pai transported him out of the way. Monkey hit Pai in the arm, causing Pai to be in complete pain and on fire. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" A rush of water hit Pai but not in a good way, in a very painful way. Deep Blue conjure up his mighty sword and points it at Monkey and says, "You can not be THIS powerful unless…" Deep Blue gazes at the crystal around Monkeys neck and glares at it. "YOU'RE THE CHOSEN ONE!" Monkey went wide eyed and stared at Deep Blue. _'What is the chosen one?' _

Tart stood up and from everyone's surprise he was healed. Monkey looked at Tart and smiled; she turned back to facing Deep Blue and then said, "I am not this…Chosen One." "Yes you are…and I will keep you for my good will." Monkey scoffed, "Good will? How about bad will? Sounds better to me." Tart chuckled which caused to get a cold glare from Deep Blue. Storm pulled Monkey from behind and with an evil grin he said, "Deep Blue-sama if she's the Chosen One does that mean I get to marry her?" Tart felt anger rise inside his body and said, "Hell no! She loves me! I love her! End of story!"

Pai got up and glared at the mews. "Enough of this chit chat! Chimera Anima, attack!" Pai pointed his index finger towards Monkey and then a Chimera Dragon looking thing came out of nowhere and breathed fire. Deep Blue summoned a blue giant diamond ship. The mews gaped at the giant floating figure above. Deep Blue flew above to enter the ship. Monkey tried to fallow but Storm threw a Para-Para at her, causing her to fall to the ground. Lettuce aided Monkey to help her stand. Monkey glared at Pai and Storm who were protecting the ship. Storm said with a smirk, "You can never get in!" Monkey growled with a glare, "Wanna make a bet!"

Storm smirked and flew down some, conjure up black fire in his hand, and shot it at Tart. Tart did a back flip and then in his hands were lightning. He looked at Monkey who smiled and nodded. Tart smiled slightly and then glared at Storm, and threw the electrical lightning ball at Storm. Storm got stunned and floated slightly down. Monkey looked around, Storm and Tart were fighting, Pai was fighting Lettuce and Zakuro, and Minto, Ichigo, and Pudding seemed they were fighting. Pudding saw Monkey looking at her and she nodded her head to go onto the ship. Monkey smiled at Pudding and flew up towards the ship. Pai noticed this and tried to stop her but a rush of water attacked him.

Monkey was in the ship and was holding onto her necklace. "Ancestors…I need you now. Please give me your power." whispered Monkey, to the Element Spirit. She started to glow red for Fire, white for Air, blue for Water, brown for Earth, and purple for Spirit. Monkey opened her eyes and they were glowing a bright orange and so was her crystal. She started to walk down the ships hallway, stairwell, and entered to the Ships grand room. Deep Blue was smirking at Monkey, who was shocked at what was going on.

"Hello dear mew." smirked Deep Blue. Monkey requested a Fire Bell. It was just like her original bell except the gong on he bell and the black monkey on the bottom were on fire. Deep Blue was surprised by Monkeys strength, "Just like your Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother am I right?" asked Deep Blue. "Hai!" replied Monkey. Monkey wasn't in the mood for chit chat so Monkey raised her bell and yelled Fire Surprised! Fire spin in a spiral all around Monkey and shot at Deep Blue who went on fire but didn't mind much. Monkey kept shooting until she yelled Fire Spear! A giant Fire Ball formed around Monkey as Deep Blue shot a blue electrical light at Monkey. The shield helped Monkey a bunch during the fight.

Storm and Tart were still fighting. Storm was near the edge of dieing while Tart was bruised pretty badly didn't looked damaged but his heart was. While fighting with Storm, Monkey was fighting with Deep Blue which caused his heart some damage whenever Monkey was damaged. Tart finished Storm long enough to fly into the ship to help his Monkey out. When Tart got in there Monkey was badly damaged while Deep Blue had some scars on him and was bruised badly and had some burnt marks but not as badly as Monkey. Deep Blue smirked and shot his sword electrical power at Tart who stood stunned. Monkey jumped in front of Tart and took the shot. "MONKEY!" shouted Tart as Monkey got shot. Monkey fainted in Tart's arms and she looked at Tart slightly alive. "G-Gomen…I couldn't do it."

Tart shook his head at Monkey. "Yes you can!" "No..I-I cant…I love you…." And with that Monkey died in Tart's arms. Tears stared to roll downs Tarts face as he stared at his now dead little Monkey. Tart placed Monkey down and glared at Deep Blue who was smiling evilly. "I HATE YOU!" Deep Blue chuckled evilly, "Like I care." Tart conjured up electric lightning in his hands and started to fight Deep Blue.

Pai was getting defeated very harshly by Lettuce and Zakuro. _'Maybe I should just surrender.' _All of a sudden Pai stops and throws his fan to the said. Lettuce and Zakuro look at Pai with confused faces. "I give up!" surrendered Pai. Zakuro stored away her whip, "Why should we believe you?" "I have no intention in fighting you mews." Everyone looked at the ship when they heard a screeching scream. "MONKEY!" The mews gasped they all knew that voice…Tart. "Monkey! Tart!" Ichigo called apon the mews powers. "Mew Power EXTENSION!" Ichigo was formed around by a dark green and pink light. Minto was formed around a dark blue and sky blue light. Lettuce was formed around a gray-purple and light green light. Pudding was surrounded by a orange and yellow light. Zakuro was surrounded by a violet and light purple light. The lights formed around Monkey's crystal to hopefully wake her live. Tart was half dead and so was Deep Blue while this was happening. The crystal woke Monkey up from the dead and she stood up. The mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, Pai, and Kish all entered the ship. Monkey saw Tart facing down Deep Blue and ran to him to help but it was too late. There was a bright light and when it was gone Deep Blue was dead and Tart was on the floor.

"TARUTOOO!" screeched Monkey. Tears ran down her face as she ran towards Tarts body. "No…NOOO! NOT AGAIN! Tart? TART! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Monkey kept crying. Ichigo and Kisshu ran to Monkey and helped her up. "NO! HES ALIVE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Monkey pried her way out of Ichigo and Kish's arms. Ichigo started to walk towards her but Kish put a hand on her shoulder. "Let her be…she could probably do that weird…magic stuff." Ichigo nodded her head and watched as Monkey started to cry more. Monkey's tears turned into a genuine blue when she said, "I call for Water to heal to wounds." Monkey cried more and conjured up fire in her hands and placed it on Tart's heart. "I call Fire to bring heat into the body." The fire separated from Tart's hear from head to toe. Monkey blew in Tart's mouth. "I call Air to let this body breath." Monkey saw Tart's chest move some. Monkey conjured up a flower and placed it in Tart's hand. "I call Earth to give this body strength, feelings, and the 5 senses." The flower grew some more in Tart's hand just like he would do since he controls plants. Monkey place her hands over Tart's heart and said, "I call for Spirit to give this body life."

A purple light surrounded Tart and it flew into his mouth to give him life. Monkey pulled back and got up and stared at Tart's body. After a few seconds Tart coughed and slightly looked up and saw everyone surrounding him. His eyes landed on Monkey's face who is happily crying. "WAHHH! YOUR ALIVE!" Monkey hugged onto Tart as if it we're the end oh their very lives. "M-Monkey-chan?" "Hai?" "I'm alive right?" "Mmmhmm…" "So that means.." Tart hugged back but placed his hands on Monkey's butt and squeezed it. Monkey pulled back and blushed. Tart chuckled and placed a ring on Monkey. "I was sorta wondering if…maybe you wanna marry me?" Monkey stared at the engagement ring. It was a diamond around a gold ring. Monkey looked back at Tart and nodded her head yes. Tart gave a big smile while everyone clapped for their happiness. Monkey and Tart kissed a passionate kiss and teleported home.

**Monkey: took me FOREVER then planned**

**Tart: maybe it was because you were brain dead**

**Monkey: this is true…DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS YOU WANT YOU INNOCENCE TO BE BROKEN!**

**Tart:" the next chapter is the last chapter…hopefully soon there will be a sequel **

**Monkey: Pwease REVIEW!**


End file.
